The Light Before Dawn
by Evanescences Angel
Summary: OFFICALLY ON HIATUS. NOT DISCONTINUED. BEING REWRITTEN.
1. Prologue: Death by Love?

_**a/n: Well here it is!! Finally the story has come out!! WOOHOO! I would like to thank BrokenAngel-chan and Roise-chan for there awesome support in this! I couldn't have done it without them! You guys... THANK YOU!! TT.TT Please enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! I hate the ones who read the story but no reviews... even though I did I few times, lol.**_

**_Pairings:_** **Main:** NarutoxHinata, IchigoxOrihime, **Minor**: SasukexSakura, RenjixRukia, KisukexYoruichi, HitsugayaxHinamori **Slight**: ShikaxIno, NejixTenten,  
**_Setting:_** In Naruto, starts the time of Arc of 'Hunt for Uchiha' It is set months after Asuma's death Kurenai is like 6½ months along now. In Bleach, starts on episode 114  
**_Summary:_** NarutoBleachXover- Hinata died that day protecting him. She expected death but it wasn't what she got. Now toss in another world where she struggles to keep her life and love. Join her as she tries to find a way back to her world, alive. The universal war has begun.

* * *

**_The Light Before Dawn_**

**1. Prologue: Death by Love?**

**By Evanescences Angel  
**CO-written by BrokenAngel89  
_Beta by Dark Throned Rose_

**Cover-** Hinata was falling in darkness, her long hair flew as she wore a long starlight white kimono, her eyes closed in peace but there were tears rolling down her face. In her hand held a locket and the other held a picture.

* * *

-Normal pov

Inhale…

Cough…

Exhale…

She struggled for oxygen.

She was dying that was easy to tell. She felt it. Darkness trying to take over her vision and she heard her heart beat irregularly. Blood was everywhere. In her mouth the taste of copper and rust and on her friend, Sakura, hands, blood. Her blood. She glanced weakly up at her and sadly smiled when she saw her crying openly and desperately,

"Hina…ta!!…Don't… you…dare…die…!" Sakura cried out to her, Hinata couldn't hear her right because her senses rapidly fell away.

"S-Sakura-chan…" Hinata managed to barely talk but she forced herself to, "Cry-ing…? P-Plea…don't…cry…"

Akamaru was howling in his deep voice, whimpering at the fact that she was dying. She still see the faces of her team, Kiba bow his head, pressing his hands on his forehead while on his knees as endless tears pour down his face. Shino, his sunglasses lost in the battle, showing his strange bright red eyes, emotionless mask was crumbled and his tears threaten to spilt of over but he refused them to leak. Yamato stood sadly over the group though he didn't knew the girl long but he knew her enough to shed tears of sorrow.

And he… the one her eyes sought for.

"Hinata!!" His voice loud and clear to her ears, she weakly glanced over to him with a faint smile, "You…can't die!! You…didn't…need to protect me!! Why…? WHY THE HELL YOU DO…THAT?! WHY…COULDN'T YOU LET ME DIE?! WHY-!"

She cut him off by weakly putting a finger on his lips, while tears steady fell from her eyes, and put her hand on his left cheek. The light in her eyes started to fade and turner duller but she wanted more than everything to tell him. The answer she wanted to tell him for so long. The answer they went through her mind each day, the answer that held her life.

She almost didn't feel his warm hand intertwine with her cold and shaking one. She barely registered it when his intense azure eyes making contact with her dulling lavender one. She smiled or at least tried too at her secret beloved, whom she saw tears running down his face as well as Sakura. She wanted to make them stop, wipe the tears away, but her body was losing all the movements she wanted.

"N-Naruto-kun…" She whispered as a faint smile was on her face, "I-It's…okay… You a-are…safe… P-promise me t-that you'll be h-happy… M-may I…tell you s-something…?"

"Anything!" He cried to her tightening his hold on her hand, she couldn't feel it anymore but she didn't say anything,

"I-I-I…" She coughed blood from her mouth, she heard there, oh so, distance yells of concerns, her vision couldn't last. Naruto, Sakura, and everyone being swallow up in black spots her vision formed, "…a-always…l-loved…y-you…N-Naruto-kun-…"

Her voiced stop, she couldn't hear it anymore, very touch, sight, and smell disappeared.

She felt her body take its last breath, the hardest breath of all the breath before.

Everything around her was black. Darkness scatter everywhere, nothing could harm her anymore. Hinata accepted her fate for once, like many times Neji told her too, there was no use fighting this one. Death is destined to everyone after all.

And finally, Death took her over…

_-x-_

_Flow into the light_

_Be calm and serene (1)_

_-x-_

* * *

If this was death… it was nice…

'_Is this death…?_' She thought her body was falling for her eyes were now open to see that it was, '_I guess there no angels or heaven like they always say when death comes… But what is this…?_'

Her glowing, moon pale eyes widened as a light, a small bright and radiant light was coming to her fast. And before she could even respond she was already landing on her feet. But unable to catch herself, Hinata fell to her hands, wincing a little but was surprised to see her previous wounds that caused her death were gone. On her knees she slowly sat up looking around her eyes wide with a little fear and shock. There she was on a large pillar, like a old cathedral the design was a white with brilliant light and neural colors, azure, pink, golden, red, black, and silver. But a sudden a burst of light appeared in her vision forcing her to shut her eyes.

When the light finally faded, she slowly opened her eyes before snapping them open with a gasp looking down. The cathedral picture was of her in a black like robes, her hair reached her waist in this picture, in her hand held a sword with chains around it, and her eyes closed peacefully. The picture was that of a praying position on her knees, the sword in her right hand, and other pictures around it was roses, cherry blossoms, and a sun in the top right hand corner and a moon in the left bottom corner. But in the middle of the masterpiece was some sort of ancient golden key that was also wrapped in chains like her sword. She looked around gasped, this pillar she stood on was surround by shatter-like glass that floated in mid-air! Each as far as her eyes could tell in the black abyss, the only light coming from above lighting the pillar beautifully.

The beauty and design was amazing, Hinata couldn't deny it but why was this happening-!

"This is happening because it is time."

Hinata snapped her head in the direction of the voice and found only the figure of beautiful women in long, dark robes hiding her appearance in the shadow and a dazzling wolf.

From what she could already see the women had long starlight silver hair and her straight bangs covered her right eye, her skin was a ghostly yet beautiful pale cream, and her eyes however as just like Hinata's, a moonlit white lavender but it held more maturity and cold than hers. Even if she could not see her fully, Hinata thought she was one of the most beautiful woman she seen in her life.

The wolf made Akamaru seem very small to it, as it stood tall beside the woman to her waist. It had gleaming yet wistful eyes that as the color of azure like Naruto. Her heart clenched painfully at the thought of him. It's eyes, however, made her feel as though it could pierce through anyone's mask and mind as it superior and maleficent aura makes lower animals even humans being before it bow. But beside its eyes, the color fur was a beautiful shade of midnight blue black, slick and thick with health, the wolf looked radiant as black hair on it's head running down it's back. It had many tails, four to exact, she almost thought it was a demon; all of them lit a mystical blue flame at the tip.

Hinata, just looking at them, was feeling slightly plain and unworthy of there presents for she wore her usual clothing and hairstyle. Her hair now longer than when she was a child reached the middle of her back straightly as her bangs farmed her face, her skin a pale color not as beautiful as the woman, and her eyes glowing, light pale lavender were warm and innocent.

She shuffled her feet in confusion in respond to there statement, "A-ano…but who are y-you? Aren't I-I'm suppose to be d-dead?"

"Yes you are dead. And our name is --." The woman stated but Hinata ears seemed death to the last part,

"W-what?"

The woman was about to respond but she caught herself, laughing, "Oh, I forgot, Hinata-chan… you already know our name but it seems it not that time."

Hinata eyes widened, "But h-how do you know t-that I know? A-and my n-name too?"

The wolf seemed to glare at the woman as she sweatdropped, weakly laughing. The wolf began to approach Hinata, as she stiffen wondering if she should be in defense, that wolf eyes seem to smile at her, "There is no need to fear of me attacking you, child."

Everything in her world turned upside down as Hinata yelped in surprise falling down painfully on her behind, she stared wide-eyed at the wolf. For it did not talk but the voice appeared in her mind. The female wolf, she heard from the feminine voice, barked a little in laugher, "Y-you talk!"

She nodded still very amused, "Yes because my mind, the woman's and yours, Hinata, are all connected. We are…how you say…your avatars…or your guardians more likely. You may call us any time you fear you are in trouble but you must learn our name first before that can happen. But we will be with you always."

"B-but what's h-happening!?" Hinata said slightly impatient, trying to get back to her feet fast embarrassed.

The wolf eyes grew back serious, "Yes about that. I cannot tell you everything because there our parts we don't understand but we can tell you that there is a way you can turn back to life."

"W-What-?" Hinata was confused, "Both h-how? I'm dead, and the d-dead cannot return to the living. R-Right?"

The woman scoffed at her with a teasing grin, "Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan. You shouldn't always believe what you're told. You can return to the living because you're _you_.

"S-so I can return to K-Konoha!" Hinata said practically beaming, she could return back to her friends and to Naruto,

"Yes but that's the problem as well." The wolf spoke again, her expression hard.

"Returning back to life you may endanger all your friends lives as well as new ones. Listen, I can't send you to your world again but I can send to another. There you can find a way to go home alive. I can't change the fact that you'll be dead in the other world I send you too but you will be alive in your world. That's all I can promise. You can choose now whether to live, sort of, and make the harsh journey to your world that could kill you again and endanger your friends or you can choose death now."

Hinata was stricken at the information, her happiness died as soon as it came. "E-endanger my friends lives f-for my own life or die! I-I-I can't do either because I-I want to b-be alive w-with my friends n-no matter how s-selfish it may be but I-I don't want m-my friends to die e-either!"

The wolf nodded, "I understand, but I forgot to say there may be a chance that you may live through the journey and your friends will live. This is your only chance you must hurry!"

Thinking, Hinata bit her lip in confusion. "T-There isn't any other w-way?"

"I'm afraid not, Hinata-chan." The woman shrugged, uncaring. "We don't know if death is actually a choice for you."

"W-Wha-?"

"Be silent --." The wolf glared at her as she giggled mischievously, "You must understand Hinata, we do not know what will happen if you choose death. It's a possible chance you might…become something of a monster."

"A m-monster!? But-but…I…"

"Listen! And you better listen well Hyuuga Hinata!" The woman said annoyed at her hesitation, "You can either live or live and be a monster. Simple as that. If you want to chose to find a way back to your world and live…. _THEN DO IT!_" She said as the Hinata tried to interrupt, "Or you want to die, but you will live and become a monster that attacks innocent people, taking there souls and thus destroying two worlds in the process!"

Hinata eyes widened, "What!"

"Silent --!! The wolf roared as the woman smirked backing away, "Don't you dare tell her that! Hinata do not feel as if you are being forced in a corner, you can still fight fate! You're fighting fate by being here at this very moment! Do not lose what little chance you have on being alive!"

Even as the wolf said this, the Hyuuga heiress felt that she was being blackmail, forced into a corner, and no real choice in anything. She bit her lip, as her answer formed at her lips, unwillingly.

"I-I choose to…live…"

The woman grinned widely as she pulled her hand out from her cloak than snapped her fingers. The ground, the pillar, that they stood on began to shake like it was an earthquake. Hinata almost fell again but she caught herself. "W-what!"

The pillar's picture began to shatter in to millions of piece as the woman vanished into darkness; the wolf began to fade into darkness well. She grimed sadly at the panicked girl, "Hinata, listen to me we may not meet again until you find new friends but please remember we're here! In your heart, body, soul, and sword! Believe in our say, and we'll always protect you!"

"B-but your names!" Hinata cried as darkness wrapped around her feet pulling her into its dark abyss. She was struggling but it wouldn't let her go, she tried reaching out the wolf as it began to disappear as well,

"You know our name! Now find it!!" She cried before she fully disappeared into darkness. Hinata gasped in fear as darkness wrapped its tentacles around her body pulling her off her feet practically drowning her. Her eyes were in pain and sorrow as tears of fear prickled in her eyes threatening to run down her face.

She wasn't going to live!

She knew it!

Naruto-kun!

Her eyes snap open at the name, the one that had always gave her courage, the one she always believed in, in a last desperation she cried out his name,

"NARUTO-KUN!!"

Before she could stop it, light invaded everything again as the darkness retreated hissing in pain of some sort, she was free but falling again. Her eyes closed again at the blindly light as she fell. This time it wasn't in darkness but in a sky blue color and white thick clouds as the sun shined brightly through them. She opened her eyes a little but then snap them open, gasping.

Hinata was falling to the ground of some place, at her height, which was high, she saw everything. She was falling into a town that looked sort of like Konoha, people were in stores and shop, in a building like a school, and one thing at caught her eyes was a park. She gasped as she grew nearer and nearer to the ground. She saw people fighting, a teenaged boy in a black robes, his hair bright orange, holding a black sword in his hand, he was losing badly against two other opponents. They both had broken mask on the face and had a white like robes on, one clam and stoic, while other one large and dark skinned fought in his bare fist since one of his arms was cut off.

Just as about the time the boy was going to get killed two other people came and defend the boy in time. She gasped at the amount of damage both party were causing it, as she grew closer to the ground, the big one suddenly blasted out a large amount of charka energy in a red blast. Hinata yelped as the winds from the blast blew her off course and she was falling into the trees, "AAAHHH!!" She screamed covering her face, as the dust choked her.

Barely able to see without her Byakugan activate, she manage at the last minute, to pour charka into her hand and as she fell into the trees grabbed hold of a branch. As she sighed in relief the branch broke causing her to crashed down on her feet barely. She winced a little in pain as her legs got quite a shock from the stunt. Getting to her feet, Hinata gasped a little under her breath when she heard the giant man laugh,

"Take that! They were blow to bits! There's no way she could have dodge my Cero at this distance!" He boasted, but then the dust cleared Hinata was surprise to see the man in old fashion green robes, there in front of them, a woman holding an injured girl, smiling.

Hinata felt a trickle of sweat run down her face, "Such power…" She whispered.

"Who are you?" The giant of a man demanded, growling. "What did you do?! How were you able to do that you my Cero?"

"It's just as you saw." The man raising his hat slightly showing his eyes a bit. "It would have been dangerous for everyone around me to simply repelled it." At this Hinata noted that the boy with orange hair and the other boy with a orange shield around his arm were also unharmed. "So I just negated it by hitting it with a similar attack."

"What did you say?" His opponent scowled.

"How about I show it to you again if you don't believe me?" The man said but calling out, "Sing, Benihime!"

Hinata eyes widened when a large similar blast of red came out of the man's sword, never had she seen strong and strange powers before. It made her feel weaker than she really was. She thought the blast would be the end for the other man in white but his ally, a smaller man with piercing green eyes blocked the attack with only a single arm. Her heart stop at the indifference on his face,

"Ulquiorra…" The huge man said grinning obliviously happy for his appearance, before he could say anymore words of thanks the man named Ulquiorra turned and with the same arm he used to deflect the blast to hit the man square in his stomach, causing her to winced when the man fell to his knees in pain.

"What are you doing!?" He yelled at him in slight pain,

"You idiot." Ulquiorra seemed to glowered down at him, "You're getting in over your head. These people are Urahara Kisuke and Shihouin Yoruichi." He turned around to look at the fallen man, "At your current level, you wouldn't be able to beat them."

He walked away a bit, Hinata sighed in somewhat relief when she saw they were leaving, she move a bit and gasped when she snapped a twig with her feet. It was quite loud and the man fallen on ground looked up at her and Hinata blood went cold, when he looked manic and got up. She also noted that everyone else but the unconscious boy on the ground and the boy with orange hair, looked at her too.

Boldly, she didn't hide but step out in the open, knowing that every cell in her body told her to flee, move, to get away. The man laughed, "I won't be made a fool of! Even if I can't kill them I can kill you!" He yelled charging at an inhuman like speed before anyone else reacted.

"Byakugan!" Her instincts charged at the attack, automatically getting into her Hyuuga Taijustu stands in a defense pose. She closed her eyes before snapping them open with her Byakugan activated. Her eyes widen when she looked at his charka system, which seem nothing like it! The hole in his chest was supposed to be the core of charka but it was gone yet his charka veins were at maximum to an inhuman portion! Taking no chance, she ducked when he strike and yelled out,

"_Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō!!" (Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!)_

She stuck under him as he gasped in pure surprise, thinking there was no way she would defend herself. Her Byakugan was ablaze as each strike it again and again as the giant man doubled over. With each strike however, it felt as though she was hitting titanium, Hinata felt her hands bruising, probably bleeding slightly from the amount of damage. Though as she focused on the fight, she noticed that the others in the fight were also in shock especially the man named Ulquiorra, who seem to analyze her more than look at her.

"64 palms!!" She finally cried out pushing the man 50 feet away but he managed to stand on his footing, gasping in pain yet the smirk on his face never fated.

"You see that! A soul who can fight-!!" He seemed too unaffected by the attack very much like usual people, Hinata noted. The green-eyed man she turned her glaze to, he gave a more powerful charka present than the bigger man, no- Hinata eyes widen.

His strength surpassed the other man 100X in strength! She got ready in another stand, thinking quickly of another strategy but to her surprise he stop the bigger man from attacking again. He raised his hand, his eyes never moving from hers, Hinata felt a bit shaken at the look in them, for they had none. His eyes looked… dead.

"Yammy, we got what we need. There no need to stay and fight such insects." He stated as a gap appeared in thin air. "We're leaving."

"Trying to run away?" The woman said, obliviously provoking them.

The man stop and turned back around, "Such provocation is unlike you. It's oblivious who has the advantage…when two of you are trying to protect that worthless trash while fighting us at the same time. I've completed the mission assign to me. I'm going to report to Aizen-sama." He looked down in distain at the fallen boy in black robes. " I'm going to tell him that Shinigami he has had his eye on is trash that isn't even worth killing."

Hinata felt that was a bit uncalled for, and swallow before speaking, panting slightly from the charka she used from the attack. "T-Trash? Even the so-called w-weakest of warriors c-can prove to hold the m-most tremendous power."

Ulquiorra looked quite unfazed with her statement, "But in this case, I think not."

They walked in and disappeared within the portal and there was shivering second of silence before Hinata sighed in relief, she knew she stood no chance against them if they took one of her best attacks without much damage. She dropped her guard and looked at her slightly damaged feet and hands, which were both heavily bruised when she fell. But when look down her heart stopped as she sucked in breath when she saw a chain coming out of her chest that seem to not come off at all. '_What the-!_'

She looked around her surrounding again and froze when she forgot the other three people there. A dark-skinned woman with dark reddish hair and golden cat-like eyes was wearing a black skintight suit showing off her well toned-muscled body, a baggy orange jacket shirt, and black boots. A man with blond hair under a mysteriously looking hat covering his light brown eyes, was wearing a pea-green old yenta with a darker green jacket over it, and green hakama pants and old style brown sandals, geta's. In his hands held a beautiful sword that seemed to be glowing red with power.

The boy with bright orange hair, that they saved, was looking towards the ground dully with his brown eyes was wearing a black long jacket that was open at the bottom with red cloth inside of it and black hakama pants to. She also noticed that two other people were behind them a fallen girl with orange hair as well was unconscious, wearing a gray skirt and white shirt that of a uniform. The boy, who was really tall, was wounded badly in his arm was being healed by some orange shield. As she examined them they did the same until the blond hair man seem to un-summon his sword to a- cane? She blinked at the moment, '_What world was I-!_'

"Konichiwa!" The blond said in a lay back attitude, grinning, she nearly fell in surprise. She backed away a little in defense. He raised an eyebrow, "Would you mine telling us who you are and where you come from?"

"I-I can't a-answer that…" Hinata said hearing herself she scolded herself inwardly for stammering, "B-But I can tell you t-that…I-I'm just d-doing something for m-myself and m-my f-friends."

With that said, Hinata jumped backwards into a retreat disappearing from their view, the man sighed fanning his face, "Wow, what a surprise. A soul that stood it ground against an arrancer! And making slight damage to it!"

The woman nodded picking up the orange hair girl and large boy on her back and arms, "Yes, what more is that I saw the sky crack the moment she fell. I think, from the sky itself."

He chuckled before becoming serious, "That's true, whatever that girl is, she may be of use to the Soul Society if she ever becomes a Soul Reaper."

**Little did he know he just said the understatement of the year…**

_-x-_

_With a fate_

_One does not know_

_-x-_

* * *

"Do you think we're doing the right thing, --?" A voice asked heavily with guilt.

"We have no choice. I should go, her friends are probably worried."

"As you should. After all, it has begun."

_-x-_

_Will you be the hand that writes the book,_

_Or the page turned by the wind?_

_-x-_

**

* * *

**

a/n: CHA!! There's the first chapter! I'm not exactly proud with this, I think it could be better but yeah, this was all I had for the time being.

_**The co-author disagrees with that statement, however.**_

**_BrokenAngel:_** (1) Just something I thought would fit there. There should be something like this on every chapter (if I'm not to lazy to think of something. ;D that is)

**_Me: _**-dances likes crazy- Please review!

**_Rosie:_** -grins-


	2. Finding her Way

**A/N: Thanks everyone from reviewing the first chapter, WolfLord04, Moonfire fox, Linkisback001, Re-L-sama, Soraku92, piratequeen11, HeartBrokenHinata, Tw33ty JR., dark angel-justice, rosette90, Loving Monday, and vash3055!**

**And shame on you, rebel-super freak, Darklight8121, Crazotic19, animeflunky, NeoKenshin, MINUS-7, Just a bit crazy13, Fighting Hime, and DieEierVonSataSatanBalls for not reviewing but putting it on story alert and favorite! Try to review while your at it! It makes me sad when you don't! TT.TT**

**Anyway on with the story! XD**

* * *

**_The Light before Dawn_**

**2. Finding her Way**

**By Evanescences Angel**  
CO-written by BrokenAngel89  
_Beta by Dark Throned Rose_

**Cover**- A shadow of Naruto, darker and demonic look downward as it stood behind the real Naruto who looked skyward, though on his hands held blood. The blood of the girl who gave her life to him.

_

* * *

X-X_

_You've been hurt by unspeakable pain and sadness.  
__Let's carry each other's indelible stains.  
__Don't give up on living!  
__I held your hand.  
__Will I end up losing them someday?_

_(D-technolife by Uverworld)_

_x-x_

**-Normal pov**

Running away was one of the top most thing Hinata hated.

Her nindo wouldn't allow her to do so.

She didn't want to be a coward.

But in this situation she would have to.

Hinata panted jumping off a high building, which seemed to be a hospital, to another as a giant black monster would not stop chasing her. She cursed as it roared trying to attack her, she narrowly dodge as it tried to lunge and swallow her whole. Hinata sledded in the floor jumping away but nearly lost her footing because of the rain, she groaned as she shivered from being soaked quite thoroughly. Again she ran, pushing her wet hair from cling to her face.

She only been in this world for a couple of hours and she already hated it, plus these black monsters, which can talk to her absolute surprise, kept on hunting her. It was only the first night in this strange world and by the time this monster wanted to eat her. She tried to talk to people everywhere but they were obvious to her existences, she was a ghost in this world. However, luckily, she met other spirits like her, who all didn't want to leave the world of the living for personal reasons. During the few hours one of the spirits she talk to got eaten by a black monster.

Horrified, Hinata tried to help but then it started to hunt her, usually she would stand up to anyone or anything that did wrong. But…

She was too scared of the serpent like monster to fight so she ran. Mentally beating herself up, she was disgusted in her own cowardice. But the look on the black monster face when it spotted her cause her blood to run cold and fear build within her. Hinata sighed heavily managing to blend in with a billboard as the monster looked around the rooftop. She held her breath as she watch it with her Byakugan, a drop of sweat falling from her forehead. It look frantically on the rooftop, slithering and hissing,

"**I will find you, and then you'll be mine!**" It roared then in a flash of black it finally slithering away. She paused for a few minutes waiting for the monster to fully come out of view. When it did she sigh in relief and scan the area with her Byakugan again so she wouldn't run in anymore of them. After she did, she deactivated it and then mentally kick herself, '_How can I be such a coward! I ran away and I went back on my nindo! I feel like- like-!_'

'_**Like a girl who went back on her word?**_' A voice pop in her head, with a know-it-all voice,

'_Oh great, my conscious_.' Hinata sighed in her head, she knew everyone had a conscious but she was a bit more vivid than others. Personally she thought Sakura was the only one who had a more… develop conscious like an inner-self. '_Come to help my mope in my self-confidences._'

'_**Not today, unfortunately, but I would be careful where I would stand if I were you, which I am.**_' The voice laughed before fading,

Hinata looked down and gasped as she clutched the billboard with dear-life, which she reminded herself she didn't have. She was nearly one-step of falling off the edge of the building, swallowing again, she looked down and her eyes widened at the view.

At night the town was full with hundreds of lights and sounds, she realized how more high-tech this world was compared to her own and how there were no ninjas or warriors only humans who didn't realize there were ghosts. Hinata sat on the edge of the building her legs dangling, though carefully, then she tried to piece together the information she already saw when she was here.

One, she was a ghost with a chain on her chest, two, there were large monsters that hunted ghost, three, there are people with large charka presents in this area, four, she was certain that the people in white robes and masks were the enemies, five, the others may be good or bad, six, her chain short by a connect in the pass few hours, and seven, she didn't know what to do next.

Hinata wanted to cry really for everything that happen in the last 24 hours which she hated but she knew that would break her nindo. '_I'm wet, cold and I'm alone. What more is that if I don't find someone to help me I'll eventually be eaten by those monsters. Maybe those people from earlier would help me. I can't take any chances on this because if I mess up I won't return to everyone, to Naruto-kun…_'

At the name again she wanted to cry but she just settle for putting her knees to her chest and burying her face into them, trying to warm herself. Hinata muttered to herself, "Why am I here? Why do I have to live? Why? Why?"

No matter how many times she repeated it to herself, she didn't know the answer to the her questions and doubted anyone will. Hinata tighten her hold another herself and was startled when she felt something in her pocket. She slowly brought she hand to it and gasped in surprise when she saw what it was. It was a lavender small photo album. Hinata felt a shiver of happiness run down her spine as she hasty open it. Tears burned in her eyes, for she saw the picture of everyone. She kept every picture she got from her friends and held it in her album. She scanned the pictures carefully trying to hide it from the water and water damage.

The first one was a class photo at the academy, the Rookie Nine, but everyone was 6 or 7 then. Naruto was in the middle grinning was a shirt that said 'Next Hokage', Sakura and Ino were both beaming happy and shy together, for this was before they became rival. Kiba and Chouji were both laughing at Shino, for his stood there silence with sunglasses a little to large for his face and kept falling off his face, Shikamaru was dozing off in the corner, Sasuke was smiling a bit arrogant for this was before the massacre, and she saw herself, poking her fingers together shy as a mouse in the far right.

A feeling of bliss fill her, she laughed at each pose and gesture as she looked through more of the picture, each face was so familiar and friendly even Sasuke, whom she barely knew, it reminded her of home. '_Home… that's right I can't be like this, I can't be weak!' _She said to herself, a look of determination came across her face_, 'I will return home, I won't give up! Not now, not ever!_'

"Even if I don't belong in this world, I'll fight to find a way home." She said to herself aloud. As the rain continued to fall loudly, she suddenly heard a voice behind her.

"Really?"

Hinata gasped as she turned around, seeing only an outline of a man with square glasses and white hair. **(1)** Then everything turned white.

_-Else where_

"Ulquiorra, you are saying that this boy was unworthy to be kill." Aizen asked with his sinister smile on his face, Ulquiorra looked unfazed as he recovered his eye from the shatter shards. "And you say that there is actually a soul had defended itself against Yammy? Interesting."

"My suggestion is to get rid of that soul, Aizen-sama," The green-eyed man said, impassive, "If that woman was to ever be return to the Soul Society there is chance she'll prove to an excellent Shinigami."

"Very well." Aizen said as Gin and his everlasting grin looked up to him in questioning,

However in the darkness of the room a mutter came, that only the person who said it could hear. "I don't care it this soul lives or not." Stated a blue-hair man with extreme kill intent, looking up, "You failed to kill that Shinigami and that Soul manage to live. Your pathetic of you let that happen. I'll make sure that each of them dies."

_-Hinata pov_

I blinked open my eyes as I lifted my body from a very stiff position, I mused in the thought of still being a human for I'm a ghost in this world therefore I feel almost no pain. I found myself leaning against the billboard which I hidden in from that monster last night. I got up from it and tuck me album safely in my pocket for if I lost I don't know what I do. I realized that just looking at the picture keep me sane enough to focus on my goal, just remembering is enough too keep me going.

As I thought back of last night, I found I could hardly remember anything, which made me frown. '_I was being chased and then… I looked at the album… and then what.' I shook my head trying to remember but only bright light, 'Maybe it's something better left forgotten…_'

I jumped off the building, sliding my way down to break the fall and landing position. I jumped a little when I got close enough to the ground and I landed soundly on my feet. I began to look through the crowd of people, I laughed silently as each of them passed me without knowing I was there, I place my hands behind my back as I walked through the busy streets and saw that girls my age wearing the same uniform that the orange hair girl was wearing, my curiosity was pecked as I began to follow them,

"Guess what I head!" One with black hair, "Ichigo-senpai got into a fight yesterday and is really mess up!"

"You mean that weird orange-head guy who always looks angry?" Another one asked,

"Yea! And that Inoue-senpai got involved in the fight trying to protect him and is mess up too!"

"How do you know that?" I was thinking the same thing as I follow along with there conversation,

"Didn't you see the news about a gas leak killing everyone in the park, I was passing through when I saw Inoue-senpai and Ichigo-senpai leaving the scene with two other weirdo's! I only saw them from a second because they, like, vanished!"

"You're making this up!" The other said laughing,

"No way! I'm being serious just wait till we get at school, I'll show you! I bet there trying to cover it up with the 'fell down the stairs' thing"

They began to talk about other things that seem very boring and not interesting so I just followed them thoughtfully at the information, '_So the orange-head is name Ichigo as in strawberry? I did hear another meaning for Ichigo something about protecting. I need to work on my kanji more often, but the girl is name Inoue like Ino-chan? That's probably her last name…_' I sighed as they turn a corner to a schoolyard, I following looking at the students filling into the school, '_I really don't have much of a choice but to look them up. If I find out there an ally maybe I'll ask for there help. If they don't think I'm crazy from being from another world…_'

I stiffed a giggled at the thought because if someone randomly came up and ask for help to get to another world, I'd think they were crazy. I turned when I heard the bell ring for they started to run inside the school building, I jumped up on the wall and into a tree and waited. If I confront them after there school is over that well give them a chance to help me. Time went by slowly, as the tardy bell rang as well, I was about to nod off again when I saw the orange-head boy walking into the school gates with many bandages on his face and body. He seem even more depress than the day before.

I hid myself further into the cover of the trees, making sure I'm not seen too early. Now that I get a good look at the boy, Ichigo, he seems a lot like Naruto in many ways but he seem, even for me and I didn't even know him, slightly out of his probably usual behavior. I was surprised when he didn't notice me presents at all, instead he continued to walk into the school with a daze look on his face. I blinked, '_Maybe he's really sad about something… he reminds me of when Naruto loses faith in himself…_'

Just as I was about to jump down, I felt another charka presents, I froze a little seeing a different short girl with short dark blue hair like my own, her intents dark blue purple eyes study the boy slightly angrily from the distance. She growled a little to herself as she spoke aloud,

"Damnit! Ichigo you need to snap out of this!" She voice was angry but he didn't seem to hear as he was to far away. Quietly, she seemed sighed at her sayings, "I better make Ichigo snap out of this before it gets any worse."

She sighed and took out something like a wireless phone, and seemed to search for something. Just as she passed the tree I was hiding in, she stiffened and shot her eyes towards it but saw nothing. A second passed before she dismissed it and, to my amazement, she jumped on up high to a classroom window standing on the led before jumping into the room,

I let out a sigh of relief undoing my Kawarimi justu (Body Substitute) as I stood behind the wall and a large stick in my place in the trees. I got up and dusted myself off, before I realize how much energy it took just got from using such a simple justu. I reached in my kunai pouch and took out a soldier pill and ate it causing my Byakugan to activate automatically. '_Whatever world I'm in, using jutsu takes more out of me than it did in Konoha… I should train while they're at school to become better prepared when we meet._'

I jumped off to find an abandon place building from building, I was glad I still had my basic ninja skills to do at least this. I finally came to a stop when I found and old and empty place with storage building everywhere. 'Warehouses' I read off a sign, 'Please keep out under construction.' Perfect with no one around I can train in private!'

I picked a half destroyed yet still standing one but something caught my eye. There was some sort of charka shield around a warehouse not to far from mines. '_It seemed to block out anyone to anything from coming out side,_' I thought scanning it with my Byakugan, I wanted to look around but I knew it wasn't really my business so I walked inside my warehouse to train. Little did I know, a little blond pigtail hair girl in a red jump suit and a sword on her back was watching my every move from the sky.

_-Konoha__  
_

"Hinata!!" Naruto cried out to her, as her eyes gently closed and she turned limp in his arms. He kept squeeze her hand which began to go cold, trying to fight back tears. Sakura was crying her heart out, she knew Hinata always liked Naruto… '_But to give your life to him._' She thought as she tried to wipe her tears away. '_You must really love him, why didn't I notice how in love you were… I could have help you at the village. To confess and tell him. To maybe have a future with him_.' More tears seem to pour if that possible,

'_Naruto and you… could have been…_'

Kiba sat there shell-shock, his insides felt as though someone tore him to shreds. He wanted to be angry at someone, yell at Naruto, fight him, tear him to shreds. But hearing the girl he always had a crushed on tell her love, Naruto of all people, in her dying breathe, she loved him. Tears ran down his cheeks, not only did his lost the girl he liked to another, the girl was dead. Because Hinata loved Naruto. And if anything happened to Naruto would make her death in vain. Shino could feel his teammates pain because it practically radiated off of him. He didn't blame him, as he closed his eyes looking straight at the sky.

The sky was mourning, rain fell down never stopping, never ending. It helped preventing the others to see him crying, but he didn't care, he open his eyes showing pain. One of the people he called friend, friends he barely had, and a comrades, died and he could do nothing to save, only to watch her die. An ear-splitting howl pierced the sky as it seem to be more like a wolf's howl more than a dog, filled with anguish. Akamaru whimpered trying to nudge Hinata shoulder to make her move again, knowing it was not possible.

"I didn't get why your crying, ya frickin' cry-babies!"

Yamato growled and automatically looked for the source of the voice, and Sai, who stood away from the group, joined his side pulling out his scroll. However, the voice seem everywhere as it echoed around. "Who's there!?"

"Geez, oh I don't know," It was female and sarcastic, Naruto growled as he held Hinata tighter to him in case it was a fight to get her body. He did remember she was still a Hyuuga. His eyes flash violet, he would never let them touch her! **(2)** "Maybe the person who can actually save Hinata-chan!"

"I said show yourself!" Yamato said his kunai ready, looking frantically,

"I'm right in front of you, you baka." The voice said before a small transparent light appeared above Naruto and Hinata. The group immediately took guard and was about to attack until the saw the person. It was a form of a woman in a robe that cover her fully but her face, which show a haughty smirk, and Hyuuga eyes with silver hair that cover part of her right eye. But what caught them off guard with that she was transparent and floating in mid-air.

"What are you?" Sakura demanded wiping her tears frantically, as they were red and swollen.

"You look like crap." The woman smiled, Sakura flushed pink in anger. The corners of Sai mouth twitch upward, he began to like her a bit because he agreed. "And that girl isn't dead. Well at least not yet."

She snapped her fingers, and in an instant Hinata body glow slightly, Naruto gasped, "What-! Hinata-!"

With a faint white aura, and to there utter amazement, her body was lift off the ground but then in a flash, her body vanish in a speck of light. Fear came instantly, Naruto nearly lunged at her, "Where the hell is she!?"

The woman looked thoroughly amused, "Before I get into that," Cries of outrage came as Kiba snarl at her, "Do you know why Hinata-chan died? Don't answer, because you don't know. It's part of something much, much bigger than you could ever imagine. Do you know why I'm here in a transparent form? Well, because I cannot truly be in you guys world because Hinata-chan is in another world. In other words, my soul is apart of Hinata-chan and wherever world Hinata-chan is in I must be in that world too or were going to have serious problems here."

By this time, not only was the group confused, they were pissed. Naruto snap a her, pointing a finger at her face, "Who the hell are you and where's Hinata!?"

And her responds?

"I am Mei. I am half of Hinata's zanpankuto. And Hinata is still alive."

_-Back to Hinata few hours later- Hinata pov_

I panted as I slide across the floor one knee at my support since my hands were burned and red a little from my training. I been trying for the last few hours to do Katon (fire) justu and Suton (water) justu plus a couple of charka punches like Sakura and my hands were really taking damage. I sighed as I took out a little bandages from my shukien pouch on my waist and began to wrap my hands. "A-All I an remember is that Sakura-chan c-could use it because of her precise charka c-control. Focus your charka and p-pump it into your hand at the exact moment of c-contact or it won't work. K-Kami-sama, how does she do it?"

I know that I have great charka control for a person my age but not as good as Sakura so charka punches are not so difficult. The timing and amount of charka are the problem. I wish I can say the same thing for the Katon and Suton justu, I'm only learning them because my Shugohakke Rokujûyon Shô doesn't do as much damage as it normally does. Suton justu are tricky because you need to move as flexible as possible to move exactly like the water release point. I only know about two, 'Water Bullet technique' and 'Waterfall Justu'. This was a good thing that I trained in water dancing when I trying to perfect my Shugohakke Rokujûyon Shô, I was at least graceful for that.

I only knew one kind of Katon justu were was 'Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu' (Grand Fireball Technique), and I only learn it to start a fire if we were ever on a mission so my version of the technique was sorta… a disgrace. Katon was even surprisingly much, MUCH, harder than Suton because fire can easily over power you at any given moment and you must react with certainty or it won't be very strong. Sasuke must be very confident it himself in order to perform Katon all the time.

I finished wrapping my hands wincing slightly as I saw red seeping through the white bandages, but I ignored it and stood up in my Hyuuga Taijustu stands again. '_I'll pause on justu's and work on my Hakke Shou Kaiten (Heavenly Spin), for I have yet to actually use it in real battle. I seen Neji-nii-san do it plenty of times during our spars and battles that I analyzed his position of it. All I need now is to make my body move the same way!_'

I exhale softly and slowly and snap open my eyes as my Byakugan activated automatically again. I scan the area and stones around my in case I do spin it does blow away to do damage on the building. '_Ok, position your best foot, my right, in front twisted slightly._' I recited in my mind replaying Neji's from, '_Twist your arms and your body slightly the same way that you foot is position. Now calm your self and give your mind a picture a person glowing with blue charka on the inside in your pose. Imagine them slowly releasing outside there body but maintaining some charka in there body._'

I did so and felt my body react the same way as the picture in my body, '_Now once your ready to release the charka from your body you must do it rapidly or it will fail. Now spin!!_'

I yelled aloud pushing my body in a rapid spin with my charka releasing at the same time. I saw that a little but very weak blue barrier was around my body and area but it disappeared as soon as it came. I fell to my knees panting even harder than before, my body felt like it was just run over by my own technique. I laughed a little, but then sighed.

"This is going to take later than I thought…" I thought aloud sighing as like discouraging thoughts came but I dismiss them at the thought of Naruto, "I just can't give up now! I just had a thin barrier. That's a start. Naruto-kun would be happy in any success he did and wouldn't give up until he master it so I'm going to do the same thing."

I smiled getting up ready to practice again but them a sound of a bell ringing pass my ears causing my to perk up. "I-It much be time for the students to be dismiss, I should h-hurry…" I said to myself grinning because it was finally the start of beginning of the end of my journey. I jumped into a large hole in the rooftop to get a better view. My body reacted almost instinctively to a charka presents nearby on the roof, I looked around and saw nothing there even as I continued to feel it. I let it go still on my guard before jumping away to another rooftop towards the school.

If I would have stay there longer I would have seen the girl sighing in relief as she hid on the side of the building and run back to the suspicious charka barrier warehouse not to far from my own.

_-Small time skip__  
_  
I got to the school in almost no time at all, students were laughing as they ran out with their friends. I was in the tree where I hid the last time I came here and scanned the area in search of that boy Ichigo, Rukia and Inoue through out the student crowds. As I searched one of the student, a boy with messy brown hair looked up at me,

"Hey Mizuki! Look there's a babe it the tree there!" He yelled out pointing rapidly at me as I froze, the boy who he was talking to had a notebook in his hand looking deeply into it,

"Yeah, yeah Keigo." He said as the boy, Keigo, ran after him with tears in his eyes,

"That's cruel, Mizuki! Your just like Ichigo!"

I relaxed before giggling at Keigo reaction he remembered me of someone but I can't put my finger on it. But as I watch them pass, I realize that most of all the students had left already. Frowning, and checking everyone around, I jumped down from the tree and ran to the back of school seeing if I missed them. Activating my Byakugan I noticed that not any of the people I was looking for around, "Maybe they l-left before I got here…"

I began to brainstorm where they might be, an a high-pitch scream came a street ahead of me. I looked to see if anyone notice and saw that students didn't, automatically I knew it wasn't human. Then a heard a roar, a bone chilling roar, that of a monster. Immediately, I ran to see the cause and my eyes widened when I saw a small girl around the age of 5, being back in a corner by the same monster that hunted me. Fear came as I turned pale, I wanted to run away, but then that would mean leave the girl-.

"I am NOT a coward!" I said loudly catching the monster off-guard, I laughed spotting me,

"**It's my meal that got away! You saved me the trouble of hunting you!!**" It laughed, it snake like tongue reminded me of Orochimaru. A feeling a hatred came and I took a deep breathe, snapping my eyes open with Byakugan,

"Come."

**Because backing down is not an option. **

* * *

**-Elsewhere**

A man stood alone, dialing a number into his cell phone. After a few rings, the person he had called picked up.

"It's me. I found her. It's really her… Isshin."

_-x-_

_Is it better not to know_

_Or better to throw your life into chaos?_

_-x-_

**

* * *

**

A/N: Like to give shout outs to my BFFs, Roise-chan, BrokenAngel-chan, and Shelly-chan who made this chapter possible! XD you guys are awesome! And another to my BF, Wizle-kun! -blushes- Thanks for everything Wiz-kun! Your support makes me happy! XD

**(1)-** Who do you think that is! -wink, wink- Don't say it yeet though! Lol!

**(2) a**- Naruto eyes turn viloet when blue mises with red. **b**, Hinata is still a Hyuuga and her Byakugan epsically sicne she was from the main family is vaubale. Naruto is getting especially angry because many ninja would love to get there hands on Hinata body because she's a Hyuuga and without a cage bird seal, some will kill to get her eyes from her corpse (As twisted as that sounds -shudders-) So he's protecting her body, because she give her life to him. Tragic cuteness isn't it? DX

**Anyways, REVIEW!!**

* * *


	3. Who she was, Who she is now

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait people but like I said before I can only post at least a chapter a month since I'm so busy at school, work, family, debate team, homework.... You get the picture... -.-; Anyways thanks for alll the reviews I love you guys! Special thanks to BrokenAngel-chan and Rosie-chan of course! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**The Light before Dawn**

**_3. Who she was. Who she is now._**

**By Evanescences Angel  
**_CO-written by broken-Angel-requiem-soul_  
Beta by Dark Throned Rose

**Cover-** Hinata stood alone darkness looking into the mirror, at her reflection. She looked wore her usual attire but in the mirror she wore black robes that of a Shinigami.

* * *

_X-X_

_The intervals between the back of my shadow are cutting off and breaking._

_They're running away._

_I skip over the peeling flowers unnoticed as they fall down._

_A sweet smelling fragrance flows out of a street corner._

_And from far off in the distance I seem to hear a crying voice._

_(After Dark by Asian Kung-Fu Generation)_

_X-X_

**-Normal pov**

Outrage the monster charge at Hinata, but she was two steps ahead of the beast as she jumped up and on it mask causing it to fall to the ground in jump. She land behind it was the small girl was crying in fear. She was small about 4'3 with had brown hair in a ponytail and had a yellow sundress on, look absolutely terrified. So it easy to get the girl to cling to her dear life. The monster pissed off turned back, backing them into a corner.

But Hinata was smart, she put the crying girl on her back and put charka in her feet, she cried out, " HOLD ON !"

The girl scream to the top of lungs when Hinata jumped so high that she jumped over the building that corner them, she winced when she did as her ear began to ring. The monster didn't give but chased them still, slithering after them like mad, "**I'm going to enjoy killing you**!!!"

At this, Hinata ran even faster pumping most of her charka into her legs, but as the chase went on she was concentrating on someone with strong charka presents. Hinata felt people with charka presents nearly everywhere but then her eyes snap open. She took a sharp right turn as the girl kept sobbing on her shoulder because she could still see the monster chasing them,

"Sweetie, t-tell me your name." Hinata said, trying to calming her down,

The girl hiccupped, "A-Ami."

"Okay Ami-chan, d-don't worry. I'll protect you, that m-monster won't touch. But it order to do that y-you have to trust me."

She nodded into her back still slightly whimpering, Hinata felt good that she trusted her she just wish she trusted herself and what she was about to do, '_Even if I find them there is a chance they won't help me at all. And even if they don't I won't let this girl down. I won't go back on my word not matter the odds! Because Naruto-kun never would!'_

Suddenly inspired, she ran faster to the house fill with multiple charka presents, many passing that of a Hokage level…  
**  
With Ichigo-**

Rukia stood in silent as she watch Hitsugaya and Renji both explain to Ichigo about the new enemy, she already knew about it and she didn't like it at all. However, as she listened on her phone suddenly vibrated in her pocket, '_Good thing I put it on vibrate...' _she thought flipping open her phone. Her eyes widened.

"So you're telling me that you guys are stay in the real world." Ichigo asked his arms cross nodding, "Because the arrancer are attack-.

"Ichigo!" She stood up immediately, pressing buttons on her phone, "One, no three… four… five! Coming directly here! It keeps rising!" Renji raised an eyebrow as Toushiro sighed annoyed,

"Kurosaki, you handle this." He said leaning back, Ichigo shot him an annoyed glare,

"Why me!"

Masumoto sheepishly grinned, "Obliviously you since you're a substitute Shinigami!"

Renji nodded, "True."

"But I need to know more about these arrancer guys-!" Before he had a chance to say anything else a loud roar of a Hollow rang throughout the room. Ichigo sighed as Rukia growled and grabbed his badge, punching his chest with it causing him rip from his body in Shinigami form.

"It's just a couple of hollow! Don't get so moody!" Rukia yelled at him kicking him out of the window, he yelled indignity as he hit the ground. But just as he was about to yell back at her, an extremely loud roar sound that rang throughout the entire city, clawing it's way into the human world. Ichigo jumped up and turn just in time to see the sky beginning to rip apart. His eyes widened as it laid eyes on the monster.

Rukia paled slightly, while the others sighed.

"Just a couple of hollows, eh, Rukia!"

**-Hinata pov**

"Mommy! I want my mommy!!" Ami cried, my sympathy and patience's grew less for the child as she kept screaming in my ear. But it did help in keeping my mind off my fear of dying.

"**Stop running!! I'm still going to kill you! I even brought some of my friends to join me! You should be honor that so many want you**!" The beast said licking his lips, as the large amount of monsters followed behind, joining in laugher.

I bit my lip in order not to whimper, I was scared. No wait- not scared. Beyond just being scared.

Petrified. Blood flowed to my head, making me dizzy, my breath harsh from out of breathe and fear, it felt as if ice flooded my veins, my heart was racing and was clenched in fear. And I hated myself for it. Truly, I never felt as disgusted with myself as I am now. I bit my lip down hard, making it bleed. I learnt that pain was the polar opposite of fear, in my few years of shinobi training. Pain makes you realize that fear is just a burden that will eventually cause your death, 'I will not be afraid, I will not! I will protect this girl and I will not be a coward!'

That's when I finally stopped, the beast nearly grinned in glee and all around him the monsters with him started to gather. Ami had stop crying and her breathe became shallow, as if you knew you were going to die and you were counting every breath you had left. Gently I placed her down to the ground; she still held my hand in a Vinson-like grip. "Ami-chan, I-I want you to r-run as far as you c-can, to the home where y-you see strange people in b-black robes. C-Can you do that?"

"B-but w-w-what a-about you!" She cried, I sighed a little; she didn't want to be alone again.

"D-Don't worry, I'll hold t-them off. After all, I-I gave my life o-once before protecting s-someone, why n-not do it a-again?" I smiled sadly before yelling, "Now go!!"

Ami looked at me one last time before running off in the direction I gave her. "At least I protected her…"

"**Aw! How noble**!" I turned with a slight frown, the monster was sneering, closing in on me with the others close behind, "**So noble that it makes me sick! It's about time you die, little girl! Why don't we…EAT**!!"

I activated Byakugan immediately and saw about 5 or 6 around me, each with the same charka amount as an average chunin, as I was about to attack one of them cried out. The fear in tone caught me off guard. "Look! At the sky! Its-its! IT'S A MENOS! RUN-!!!"

It was only then, I saw the sky crack and begin to be torn apart, a huge hand, white and sickly came out followed be a large black robe. And then the mask. I saw why most of the beast were fleeing because they saw one of the monsters flying away be eaten be the creature. A cold drop of sweat ran down my face as I scan it with my Byakugan, it had even more charka; much, much more charka than the other monsters but not as big as the ones in the white robes. I looked around and saw that living humans were obvious to it existence which only made the situation worse than it already is. I thought that maybe I been saved but the original monster that chase me didn't move,

"**You must not have heard of me**." It practically gloated at me, "**I am Uhai! The one who doesn't ever let a prey escapes… I don't think Ill start breaking my traditions any time soon**."

'I know I can't beat all them, but I know I can beat him! All I have to do is know he attacks and his blind-spot, if it has one,' I grimaced in my mind.

"Oi!"

The voice startled me out of my thought for it came from right in front of me. "I need to send you to the Soul Society before I can kill these hollows so if you would be so kind to stay still."

At first glance I thought it was Naruto's blond spiky hair I was staring at but it was Ichigo. My eyes widened when I felt his large charka presents, Ichigo was standing in front of me but not in his long black coat he wore before but in his black robes and a long, heavy-looking sword in his hand. He was in front of me with a bored and angry look on his face, and the butt of the sword coming fast to my forehead.

I couldn't stop the yelped that tore through my throat and hit him square in the chest with my Jyuuken causing him to push far and fall back, surprisingly hard. I gasped at my mistake and ran to see if he was ok,

"I-I'm so sorry!" I said as he was kneeling holding his chest were I stuck him, "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay, Blind-girl?!" He scowled at me causing me to gulp a little. He looked at me very warily, 'How the hell she manage to push me back with her palm! And what the-! …Her palm was filled with Reistu…'

In the corner of my eye, I saw that the short girl I saw earlier and a tall red-hair boy with weird clothes where waiting for him, and Ichigo's other body with his school uniform was on the ground unconscious.

Wait-what-!

"Ichigo just finish it up and lets get out of here. Ikkaku and Yumichika are handling the Menos… I still don't know why one would come…" She said looking over at her phone-thing; I blinked at them as I back away a little. Ichigo scowled at her as well still on the ground. The red-head laughed at him,

"Strawberry can't handle a single soul?" He said snickering, "Oh, this is priceless!"

"I'll show you, Renji! I'll handle this girl to the Soul Society in seconds, stupid red-head freak-! " He retorted angrily jumping off the ground an angry vein throbbing on his forehead. I noticed that he seem much more happier than he was earlier something must have happen during that time I was away. But still, I was having second thoughts about coming to them,

"Um…ano…" I started causing them to look at me, I flustered as I gulped again, "Demo… I only came to you in order to get some help and-."

"**DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME**!!!!" The monster roared, my eyes widened as I turned around, every time I hear that roar my heart stops. Ichigo scowled as it appeared to be us. I back away a little but then I stopped when I remembered my nindo, I wanted to run but I stood my ground. Rukia and the boy, Renji, reacted instantly for Renji pop a candy in his mouth and ripped away from his body in a black robe as his body continued to move away with Rukia.

"Now a Hollow that actually thinks it can stand up against two Banaki-level Shinigami! That's a site to see!" Renji said laughing pulling his sword out, not even bothering to use shiaki.

Ichigo smirked at him, "Not before I get there first!!"

They both charge at the giant hollow as it laughed at them, "**I have no time whatsoever on the likes of you! Just give me that delicious soul of there and I'll be on my way**!"

"Not on your life!" Rukia yelled suddenly in front of me, I felt touched by their actions, "Our job is to destroy the Hollows like you and save souls like her!"

"**Oh really**?" The Hollowed continue to laugh as Ichigo was about slice it in the mask but it disappeared from his view,

"What-?" It reappeared behind Ichigo and slammed it's large fist on his back causing him to crash heavily on the ground, I winced a little but thankfully he got back up with no damage, "Damn I should've seen that coming!"

"Shit!" Renji said as he also tried to strike the Hollow but it vanished again, luckily he learned from Ichigo's mistake and dodge as it attacked from behind, "Coward! Only things that attack from behind are scum!"

"**Why thank you**!" It hissed as the two tried to counter the attack but then a huge roar behind the monster made them turn. Two more huge monster came from the sky, ripping the fabric of time still. The monster pale, "**Shit**."

One of the beast looked down at us, and my heart froze in my throat when it set it eyes on me. Uhai hissed at the beasts, 'I won't be made a fool of! I'll kill this soul even if it kills me!' He then howl before going straight for Rukia, Renji's still moving body, and myself as Rukia was about to defend only putting her arm out. Ichigo and Renji was about to go after it but the Menos lunged at them. I paled when they got too close for her to finish her spell of some sort, "Blue Fire, Crash-!!"

My instincts got the better of me as I jumped in front of Rukia as she gasped in surprise, Uhai roared in laugher as I came straight at it's mouth, at the last second I pulled my arm back with Byakugan activate yelling, "JYUUKEN!!!"

Uhai froze as well as the others as my palm stop it's movements for it was strike at its mask in the center. It mouth still open trembling in pain, I think, then slowly it's mask cracked before half of the mask shattered into thousand piece. It roared in pain clutching its face in pure agony, I flinched as it tail whipped around destroying the nearby trees, "**YOU BITCH!! MY FACE!! MY FACE!!! BITCH**!!!"

It finally stood still letting go of its face as it glared deadly at me, the killing intent from it increase from it charge again, "**I'LL KILL YOU**!!!!!"

Rukia yelled something about me staying back but it was to late when I managed to jump over the Hollow tackle and into the area where Renji and Ichigo were about to finish off the Menos as well. They stop, however, when they spotted me forming a circle around me at once,

"ARE YOU FREAKIN' CRAZY!!!" Renji yelled at me angrily, "A soul defending itself against a hollow! Do you wanna die!"

"I'm s-sorry!" I said but I was still in my Hyuuga Taijustu stands, "B-But I can't let o-other people risk their lives a-and safety f-for my own. Please let me help you fight…"

Ichigo stared at me in the corner of his eye, before sighing, "Fine help, not like we need it but if you die it's not my fault!"

I smiled at him, when I caught the second meaning of the words, "Thank you for your concern."

"Hn." I take it back he's more like Sasuke than Naruto-kun.

But either way the Menos and Uhai charge at us again Renji and Ichigo jumped up to fight while I stayed firmly on the ground as Uhai came after me. My Byakugan analyzed the Hollow charka system only to see the core of it missing for the hole in its chest, like that man I fought yesterday, but it charka veins were not that much bigger than regular ones. Using my Shugohakke Rokujûyon Shô or any other justu would be pointless cause it'll disappear and attack from behind. I need to use something that'll attack and defend…

"That's it!!" I yelled aloud as it as a few yards away, I just been practicing it for one try, maybe I can use-. I shook my head, "I know I can use it!!"

"**DIE YOU WRENCH**!!!" It yelled as I at the same time twisted my body around, releasing charka at a rapid pace from my body and screamed out its name,

"Hakke Shou Kaiten!!" This time it was perfect, it was a large, thick and bright blue barrier around me spinning fast as the Hollow disappeared and tried to attack from behind only to get blow away. It destroy the other half of the mask causing it to roar in pain then disappear complete in black particulates or dust. I smiled at my achievement but the damage to the amount of charka was still present when I fell to my knees coughing up alittle blood from my mouth, '_I did it! In my second try! But now I'm very weak from charka use, I have to get out of here before I pass out-!_'

I didn't have time to finish my thoughts when someone lifted my off the ground and on to there shoulder. I yelped again in embarrassment as I saw orange hair, "L-Let me d-d-down p-please! L-L-Let me d-down!"

"I don't think so." Ichigo grinned in respond, I noticed that the other two hugemonsters were already gone and that Renji was back in his body, or something, the candy in his hand and Ichigo was in his body as well. Rukia trailed behind him with a serious expression,

"You ask for our help, didn't you?" She stated with a slight smile, "So we'll help you before we send you to the Soul Society. Plus Urahara-san would like to talk to you about your technique you used. That was a massive amount of spiritual pressure you release at once and very effective."

"But I-I-I-." I tried to argue more but my vision turned black and my eyes grew heavy then before I knew it I was dead to the world.

**Well I already am dead in this world…**

* * *

**A/N: Seeing how this story is update so slowly I'm going to try and post chapters every few weeks instead, -.-; I hope you guys review! Anyways, JA!**


	4. Soul Society and Hinata's Death

**A/N: GAH!!! GOMENAISAI!! GOMENAISAI!!! I wanted to post the chapters sooner but in the end I post it later! DX Guys forgive me! I tried very hard to type this chapter because I knew what was suppose to happen in this chapter I just didn't know how to put it in words! Damn writers block and it's only the beginning~! It took forever but I finally managed to do it.**

**But I could not have done this chapter without the help of my Co-Writer Broken Angel-chan. Because of her this chapter is possible! Praise her!! Thank you Broken Angel-chan!! I didn't think I could make this story without you!! You are the best ever!!**

**p.s. Thanks for the reviews everyone, you guys are so frickin awesome! You guys make me so happy when you review~! T;T But don't ask questions too early for the storyline is just about to begin! XD**

* * *

**The Light before Dawn**

**_4. Soul Society and Hinata's Death_**

**By Evanescences Angel**  
_CO-written by broken-Angel-requiem-soul  
_Beta by Dark Throned Rose

**Cover-**A group photo was laid in Hinata's hands of the rookie nine and gai's team, however, the picture was tore apart.

* * *

_X-X_

_If we could break down those walls to set you free, _

_we would cause we out here, and we miss you. _

_If we could build a ladder that tall to come up and see you, _

_we would cause we down here, and we miss you._

_-Free Chilly, Lupe Fiasco_

_X-X_

-Hinata's POV

I felt so incredibly warm. '_Have I died again?_' I wonder if that was even possible. Events of yesterday started to flood my mind as I tried to remember where I was, however, the lull of the warmth was making me hazy.

Snuggling closer, I inhaled and it smelled strangely of… musk– like the cologne Tenten-chan buys for Neji-nii. Who in the world would spray cologne on their blankets!? '_Well I am in another world_.' I reminded myself, remembering the technology they use. '_Or they don't shower._'

Holding my breath to help quell my nerves, my ninja hearing picked up someone else's breathing – someone on top of me! Hastily, I opened my eyes to meet the gleam of glasses… and his body hovered over mine!

"KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!!! RRRRAAAAAPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" I never knew that I could scream that loud. It seems what I learned in the self-defense class for the girl-only class the academy came back to me; I kicked him between the legs. I made sure to use charka in the kick. The giant man groaned and collapsed on me in pain.

Breathing heavily, I tired to sit up, but to no avail. I was stuck.

"Ah. Stranger-san, it seems you're awake." I turned to see it was the man I saw when I first got here in this world, the one with the stripped hat.

My eyes widened and I said the first word that came to mind.

"H-huh?"

* * *

_'The world never seemed so dark,' _Naruto thought. '_Nothing ever seem to dark in my entire life_.'

Rain never cease to stop falling, no matter where they went. His hair was in his eyes being wet and slick to his face, but his eyes were dulled and dead. Everyone was already thoroughly soaked but it didn't matter at the moment as they tried to recall the events that happened. After her... death.

_-Flash_

_"What the fuck-!?" Her statement hardly satisfied Naruto's anger. He could feel himself beginning to lose control as his whisper mark started to darken. He tried to get a grip on reality but... a flash of image of Hinata death kept coming to his mind. She was dead because of him... she given her life to him. And this bitch, this fucking bitch, had the nerve to-! "I SAID ANSWER ME!!!"_

_"Whoa, whoa~!" Mei said raising her hands in a false surrender, laughing. "Talk about the hostility, foxy."_

_Yamato twitched as Naruto stared at her with disbelief, "What-?"_

_"Heh. I frankly don't care if your pissed or not. I need to tell you this. Hinata is still alive. But before I go into the looong details, you need to get back to Konoha. There is the time I can explain what is about to happen to this universe and the other." She said lazily as if anything she said was to boring. Yamato had just about enough with her attitude._

_"Wait just a minute, you're telling us to leave after one of our..." He struggled with words, "...fallen disappeared like that. I don't care who you are, or where you come from but if you don't give her back right now-!"_

_"Who said I never was going to to bring her back? Maybe I'm going to bring her back alive." Mei said smirking knowingly. Yamato was slightly surprised but didn't show it. "But that's entirely her choice in the matter. If she's strong enough to survive and save the existences of two universes, that is."_

_"What the hell are you talking about!!" Sakura screamed at her, her emotions ahead of her. "Where is she!? Why are you doing this!? Who the hell are you!? What the hell are you?!" Her anger faded as she gave a small sob, "Just... please... give her back. Please."_

_Mei sighed. "All in good time. I'll tell you everything. But first you must hurry back to Konoha. Once you are in the presents of the Hokage, and that of the rest of the Rookie Nine and Gai-san team, I will be there. And then I will explain to you everything. Even the whereabouts of Hinata-chan."_

_"I..." Naruto said, he body still shaking. "Can't trust you. Not until I know where she is right now!"_

_Mei frowned and then whispered._

_"She's..."_

-Flash

_BAM!_

Lightening flashed the sky soon followed by the roar of thunder. The group however was barely shook by it, there thoughts elsewhere. Naruto looked away from the many trees they passed and towards the sky. Dark, dull blue and gray. He gave a hollow smile as he must have realized he was the same way. After all... he was the cause of everything. He let one of his friends get away from him... all because he was too weak.

Again.

* * *

-Normal pov

Hinata tried hard to fight the blush coming to her face as she followed Urahara down the hall. And she tried hard to ignore the fact of the annoying clicking sound his shoe made. All she wanted was to concentrate-.

_Click. Clop. Click. Clop._

Vein throbbed. -On a way to get home, back to her friends. Not to wake up with some weird perverted man on top of her, almost looking like he was about to rape her, despise what this weird man with this weird hat said.

_Click. Clop. Click._

Hinata eye twitched slightly as she fought the huge urge to yell at him to stop, but placed her hand on her mouth in shock of the vaguer thought. '_What is happening to me… W-When did I get so… bold…_'

_**'Heh. Hyuuga, you catch on slowly**_.'

Hinata's eyes widened as she looked to where the voice was, _'W-What? Who's there_?' However, she received no answer causing her to grew confuse. _'What just happened-?_' But her thoughts was interupped when Urahara stopped in front of a room.

"Hyuuga-chan! We're here!" said happily as he sided opened a traditional Japanese door open in front of him. Before she could prepare herself she found herself staring straight at Ichigo. She flustered heavily when she saw him, Rukia and Renji along with a few others she didn't recognize. _'Expect the huge boy with tan skin and the girl with orange hair from before in the park_.' She mentally noted. Hinata subconsciously felt the urge to faint at all the stare that she received, and looked down instead. She followed Urahara into the crowded room while poking her fingers together. When he sat down, she also did in a rush. She hid her face in embarrassment, there was a pause before a voice spoke.

"Well, introduce yourself." A boy commended, she looked up again flustered but her eyes widened when she saw a boy no older than she was, with white spiky snowy hair and turquoise eyes. What caught her off guard was the amount of charka radiating off of him.

"Taichou! Don't be so mean to the soul, she's practically dying of embarrassment right now!" Hinata glanced towards the voice and saw a beautiful woman with a huge bust that could match Tsunade-sama, scolding him as he gave a blank look. She turned to me with a warm smile, "Hiya! Name's is Masumoto Rangiku! What's your's?"

Hinata looked down again, "My n-name is Hyuuga H-Hinata. Nicetomeetyou!" She said the last words in a rush, flustering again.

"Oi! I hate formalities, lets cut to the chase." Ichigo said, looking over to Hinata, "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, which you probably already know. But the reason what we haven't already sent you to the Soul Society was because your attack against that hollow, or whatever you used." He scratched his head and sighed.

"Y-You mean 'Hakke Shou Kaiten'." She said slightly surprise but then she remember what Rukia said before she passed out. "That t-technique was one of my clans best a-attacks. The Hyuuga clan s-specializes in taijustu against the charka system because-"

"Whoa there, you just lost me." Renji stated stressing already, looking at the Hyuuga Heiress. "What we really wanna know is, who or matter of fact what are you."

"O-oh I see." Hinata said her eyes downcast, her fist tightening as she summoned courage to continued where she knew she has to explain. "Well... ano... I'm... I-I'm a kunoichi. And I-I'm... from... another world."

_X-X_

_And so our frighten Soul, from another world _

_Is now thrust into a world of death and destruction._

_X-X_

* * *

-Neji pov

_'This is tiresome,_' I thought as I leaned against the main entrance gate to Konoha. I was order to escort Lady Hinata to the Estate after she returned from her mission, seeing to any wounds and also getting the full details of the mission. I was getting edgy every moment waiting for Hinata to return from her mission, which should've been a day ago. Somehow I got an awful feeling that something went wrong. I felt uneasy ever since I arrive here and my feeling only worsen by the moment. Why? It was raining. An occurrence that only happen when Konoha's spirit weeps. Or that's what I was told. It rained when the 3rd Hokage died doing to attack three years ago, so I believe it. So here I am waiting for Lady Hinata to arrive, in the rain, soaked. I'm more angry that I was suckered into this than Hanabi. I sighed and activated my Byakugan, looking down the road.

My eyes widened ever so slightly when I saw Naruto's monstrous charka system as well as the others. It still disturbed me how different his was from mine. But when I scanned for Hinata's charka signature... there was nothing. It was Hinata's team …without Hinata. Suddenly that uneasy feeling made my heart fall into my stomach, but I tried to keep my calm. I wait for them to arrive closer to the gate, that feeling of... slight... fear increased. I tried to dismiss all possible scenarios what could have happened.

'_Kidnapped? Nuke-nin- no never...Hinata would never. Wait._' My eyes widened at the slightest possibility. '_...Death?_'

_**BAM!**_

"Uzumaki!"

Lightening lit the sky again, the wind howled and screamed and the rain beat against my skin as I ran to them, my composer breaking. They all looked at me as I approach, but when my eyes caught Naruto's, I abruptly stop. Never did I see such a face of pain and hollowness. It was pathetic yet it looked like it face a thousand years of torment. That one look made the harsh reality... true.

"Where... where is Lady Hinata?" My voice was cold and my eyes were stone.

Naruto looked like he was filled with guilt, "She's... she's..."

"Dead." Sai finished without emotion. My blood ran cold, my heart stop beating all together. '_But why? Why hadn't the world stop spinning, why hadn't the sky fallen to the ground. Why... '_

_'WHY!?_'

"How...? HOW! Tell me what the hell happened?!" Sakura and Kiba flinched at murder that was in my voice, and I watched the shinobi before me and my eyes zoned in on Naruto. He was the twitchiest and avoided eye contact with me more the most. My hand somehow grabbed the collar of Naruto's jacket, my Byakugan activated. "You! Tell me now!"

"Neji-san!" Yamato interfered, grabbing my wrist. "Calm down-!"

"Neji!" Sakura said running towards us as I looked as if I was about to kill Naruto, "H-Hinata died …at least that what we thought happen."

**_BAM!_**

"She died because of me." Naruto's tears and rain mixed together as his bangs covered his eyes. He looked totally and utterly defeated. "She died because... Because my guard was down. She died because I was careless. She died... to protect me when I couldn't do anything at all but watch her die."

That was it I blew, "Bastard!!"

I didn't even notice when my hand went for a kunai, or Sakura's voice screaming. The only thing I saw – the only thing I wanted was Naruto's blood.

"Enough of this," A female shinobi said, her kunai intercepting mines at the last moment, and her other hand sent a senbon into me; a pressure point that made me fall shortly after, numb. The woman had straight black hair with a curly bang that centers mostly on the left eye, and her eyes were a strange hazel mixture of golden brown, pink, yellow and orange eyes. She wore basic shinobi wear but with a jacket with the symbol of the Interrogation team in Konoha lead by Ibiki.

"Who are you?" Shino inquired.

"Ganriki-dono." Yamato acknowledge his long time fellow kunoichi. Her strange eyes turned to his before returning back to me she encounter.

"I'm Shugyoku, a special jounin. You Hyuuga-san, stay and control that temper. Isn't a jounin suppose to repress there true emotion. In the end your just a child." I glared at her, her words were like knives. "And you 6 are coming with me."

"What?! Why?" Kiba yelled, taking in all of this in.

"What about him?" Sakura piped.

"Oh, you're right." Shugyoku murmured and looked up to a tree adjacent to them and said, "Take him."

An ANBU with a bird face appeared next to my fallen body. I growled when he hosted me up, my eyes locking on Naruto's, "She died to protect you." I growled as both my hands were clenched into fists. Her love was that deep for him? I was beyond anger, I was furious; not only had he taken Hinata from me, but what future was there for the branch Hyuuga clan?

The blond winced at the tone of voice I had taken, and mutter something that would've been hard to decipher, however, I was a Hyuuga still and my Byakugan activated and was able to read his lips and what the blond said didn't please me.

"Even if you are sorry, your words can _never _bring her back." With that I and the ANBU disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

_X-X_

_If he had known what his words would change something,_

_That would lead to everything becoming nothing._

_X-X_

* * *

Normal pov- Interrogation Rooms

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Sakura

"How did the girl die?" Shugyoku asked.

"I-I already t-told you," Sakura stammered.

"From the last time I checked people don't vanish after dying! Tell the truth!"

"I-It is,"

Shugyoku sighed, this girl was good. She could see the fear flashing in the emerald eyes and yet the story remained the same. Perhaps her time with the Fifth helped her to perfect the art of lying under dire circumstances?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Shino

"Isn't it always the quiet one's you have to watch out for?" Shugyoku inquired.

"If being quiet is the basis of betrayal, then why weren't we brought in sooner?" Shino countered.

"Betrayal is such a nasty word. Don't use it unless you are the betrayer or participated in the betrayal of the village."

"Then, my apologizes for using the word out of term."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Kiba

"I've heard the same story so far, and frankly, I don't believe it."

"Well that's the truth. Take it or leave it," Kiba said with one foot on the table.

"I'm leaving it. I got another theory, want to hear?" Shugyoku said, not waiting for the boy to respond. "Let's see. Hyuuga Hinata is a lovely girl, with …assets that could make any man happy. You know, jealously is a big contributor in homicidal cases."

"What are you saying?! You actually think that I would kill Hinata!?" The sneer on his face went deeper and his hatred for this woman grew.

"I don't know. You tell me. Is it the fact that you know she will never return your feelings**(1)**, and when the battle occurred you saw your opportunity to take revenge?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto

"I just got news from ANBU squad 8, that there is indeed no body of Hyuuga Hinata there."

"See! So you believe our story then?" Naruto asked, part of his old demeanor had returned but he was still subconsciously depressed.

"Not exactly believe, it's still out, but definitely plausible."

"What will it take for you to believe us?"

"I had to be there to see it myself."

"B-But—"

"Let's move on to another topic, ne? Aiding people who escape is a pretty big crime in itself."

"Where are you getting at?"

"Well, no body, no chakra, it was a mission complied with mostly her friends…"

"You think we helped her escaped from the village?!" The blonde accused.

"She had a hard life growing up." Shugyoku eye narrowed in nostalgia. "And coincidentally at the debate for who should be Hyuuga heir. Three ways: What you say is true, you helped her escape, or you killed her and covered your tracks."

"If we did kill her – which we _didn't _– why would we need to cover up?" Naruto said with a grim smirk, thinking he had gotten one over her…

"Because each Nation has a different way of preparing weapons; especially the two most commonly used, kunai and shuriken."

XXXXXXXXXXXX**End Interrogation **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What did they all say?" Tsunade inquired, looking at Shugyoku.

"4 of the 6 had all the same stories, Hokage-sama."

"And what about the other 2?"

"You'll have to ask Ibiki-san and Anko-senpai."

"Was Sai too much for you?" The Hokage teased and watched as the young interrogator left eyebrow twitch.

"If that were so, then I would've let one of the other two take Aburame and I'd have Yamato."

"Bring them to me."

"Hai."

* * *

The Team was temporary set free to see the Hokage, Sakura was a little worried about her shishou reactions but was nonetheless relieve to be out of the horrid room. The others shared the same thought, however none spoke a sound as ANBU escorted them towards the Hokage tower, for they knew any talking woulds still be suspicious even Naruto after that interrogation.

However once they entered the room, Naruto instantly yelled to Tsuande. "Tsunade-oba san, you have to believe us! We're telling the truth!"

She sighed knowing that Naruto would say that to her, "It's not that I don't believe you, but it sounds a little far-fetched."

"So what? Whoever said the truth had to be moderate," Kiba put his two cents in, as Shino quietly stood at his side.

_"Saa… You should listen...they're right."_

The voice echoed around the room, as the others were startled, Naruto stared hard towards the window. "You came. Thank you."

"No problem kid." Mei laughed appearing beside Tsunade, who nearly jumped out of her seat. She gave a cocky grin towards the group, "I don't take back my word. Hinata made it so I wouldn't."

_X-X_

_This world was now connected..._

_X-X_

* * *

-In the Shinigami World

Hinata release a sighed as she finished somewhat part of her story, it wasn't long and filled with detail but it was just enough to know what happened. That she lived in a different world filled with trained humans, Shinobi, and where wars raged and peace was kept. And that she was a female shinobi sent out to recover a missing shinobi from her village, who went traitor. On the mission with her teammates she had died protecting one of her close friends.

But when she finished there was an eerie and shocked silence as they absorb the information. Urahara was the first the respond, "Your story... seems quite unreal," For this Hinata flinched as she knew that he was about to say that, "But it is possible. When death arrives time and space doesn't matter as much. And the possibility of another universe is true, for there are many parallel worlds existing but never meeting. I believe this is a first in history. For another universe to connect with another."

"But she still have all her memory from her former life," The short yet strong boy stated across the table, "All souls may sometimes remember how they die Urahara-san, but she remembers nearly everything from her past life... that's just not possible!"

"Eto... but w-why?" Hinata had to ask,

"Because when die in this world your memories of your past life begin to faded until you don't remember anything at all. Then you are reincarnated into another person without the memories of your place life when you are release from the Soul Society yet again." The chibi warrior stated to her.

"Toushiro-taicho," Urahara said to him, "I think it be best if this soul is personally escorted to the Soul Society, what she knows maybe of use to us in the end."

"Wow, hold on Urahara-san," This time it was Ichigo turn to speak, "We're still training for the up coming battle we can't leave just to escort a soul."

"Ichigo, do as he says,." A black cat entered the room and Ichigo growled,

"Use your normal form Yoruichi once in a while..." The orange head muttered. The cat raised an eyebrow, a devilish grin forming.

"Sure I'll do it now-."

"Yoruichi! The whole room yelled embarrassed, Hinata couldn't help but giggle and the orange hair girl, Orihime, turned to her and laughed with her. Rukia sighed as she watched the room calm down again.

"What a funny world... it reminds m-me of mines..." Hinata said smiling slightly, remembering laughing with her friends. "I-I know that supposedly that I'm dead but there must be a r-reason why I am here. I want just c-can't give up and accept death until I know there isn't t-the slightest chance I won't return to the l-living. But even then I-I probably won't stop hoping and h-hunting for a way to return to my world. I don't know w-why but I feel like I should try until the very e-end."

"False hope." Renji said but he was grinning, "But I like the way your thinking, my type of person. Urahara it'll only take about a few hours to do this right, I got no problem with it. I'll help."

Ichigo smirked, "I will too, somehow I gotta feeling we can't rely on Renji-baka alone."

Renji was about to retort but Rukia interrupted him, "That settles it, Ichigo, Renji, and I will go. Inoue-san, you should come too because we're going to start training while we're in the Soul Society either way."

She nodded, "Hai."

"I'll go too, I have something to report either way." Yoruichi said yawning in her suppose cat-form.

Urahara laughed, his fan in front of his face, "I guess that settles it. Have a safe trip."

_X-X_

_Here is where are story begins,_

_The Rays of Light has been brought back to it's rightful home._

_X-X_

* * *

"To live is to die and to die is to live." Aizen stated in his quaters with Gin and Tosen at his side, "Impure is pure and pure is impure. Don't you agree?"

Gin just gave his snickering and everlasting smile while Tosen nodded.

"I'm still waiting... Kurotenshi..."

_X-X_

_And what he says if it were true,_

_This world would cease to exist..._

_X-X_

* * *

**A/N: it'sssssssssss DOOOOOOOOONNNNNNEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!! I'm so happy!!! It's finally done!! -does alittle dance- Again I'm so sorry for being late with this chapter but I hope guys review for me and my beta and co-writer!!! XD You guys are awesome!!!**

**But if you like this story I recommend reading Broken Angel requiem soul's story _Tenebrous Perspective._It's so well write and beautiful! Read it! It's very good! It's center about Hinata and I think with eventual NaruHina.**

**Sorry, i forgot to explain what (1) was . Shugyoku had initially been planned to be a jounin-sensei Hinata's year of graduation, so she checked out the class and noticed that Kiba had a crush, and it just-so happens that she remembers it. The reason why she wasn't was because Kurenai came, and Shugyoku became a special jounin.**

**Now I know you see it. That button right there. Yes now press that button and write something, anything about the stories for your reviews make this story go on! REVIEW PLEEEAASEE!!!**


	5. Talking and Explaining

**A/N: **First off, I want to apologize to those who were waiting so patiently for the next chapter to the story. I've been very neglectful in this story and I've hardly been writing much at all, but I like the story so I won't abandon it like this. I'm not promising fast updates, there probably gunna be slow but I will finish his story until the bitter end! YOSH! I was trying to make it up to you guys by making a long chapter but the more info I written in the more that had to be written to explain what I had written! It's quite confusing and I hope you guys will understand it! I tried my best to write this!

_NOTE!!_ Try to read Mei's words carefully when she begins explaining, this way it won't seem as hard to explain.  
_NOTE!!2_ I rushed to post this. My beta has yet to beta it so yeah... sorry... it's not beta...EXCUSE GRAMMER ERRORS!!!

**

* * *

**

The Light before Dawn

_**5: Talking and Explaining**_

**By Evanescences Angel  
**_**CO-written by broken-Angel-requiem-soul  
**_**Beta by Dark Throned Rose**

**Cover-**Naruto was sitting in an empty classroom at the academy—his old classroom. He was sleeping with his face hidden in his arms with a picture of the original Rookie Nine in front of him.

_**

* * *

**_

-Hinata pov

_**I wondered what life would be like if I hadn't existed. That was something I questioned a lot as a child. My mother was gone, my father blaming only me, being a disgrace, weak and nothing more. I was nothing to the world, so I ask if my existence would count as anything to anyone. Obviously it didn't mean as much as it could have been. No one would have cared if I was gone or even disappeared to the world. I never would have imagined what my life could be. How precious it is to the world. I never would have guessed that I meant something, that everything was actually relied on my life. On me... living.**_

_**I noticed something when I died.**_

_**...that I was once... alive.**_

_**X-X**_

_Somebody please tell me,  
__  
what am I suppose to do?_

You've died and I'm here

Thinking that I hear your voice

But it's somebody else

It's always somebody else

_**- As you Voice Fades by Emery**_

_**X-X**_

…

_-Normal pov - World of Shinobi_

"Okay, run that by me again."

"But we already did, like, three times already!!"

"..._Naruto_..."

"...*gulp*... fine, fine... just don't kill me."

"Tsunade-shishou, maybe I should explain... Naruto's version is.... umm...."

"Dickless moron's version is just in the words of a retard five year old?"

"...Umm...yeah... thanks?"

"Shut up, fag!"

"Aw, the dickless moron is mad!"

"Enough!!"

The group turned back to the Fifth Hokage, and quietly settled down in fear of her infamous punches that even knock Naruto to a point of unconsciousness. The said woman groaned and placed her fingers on her temple, rubbing it. Confused didn't even began to describe how the Hokage felt at that moment, her judgment was blind sided with the words. Her common sense told her this was all just lies and nothing more. But in her heart… Tsunade looked up to the boy she thought as her younger brother… maybe even as a son. Even though he was beginning to be his normal self, his eyes were still slightly dead of emotions. She flinched inwardly as she remembered those eyes too well. Of herself when she looked in the mirror days after her brother and her lover's death. But she had seen him look like this once before… when his best friend had left.

He was in pain. Real agonizing pain even though he didn't really show it.

"I… believe you…" She muttered softly, the group was washed with a wave of relief. "But I need the full story. No more puzzles or questions answered with questions. I need to know how fate played its hand in this game we call life."

"_Maa… looks like this is where I come in…_" Mei said who was just listening to the conversation with amusement. She was still floating in midair, but side ways as if she was lying down in midair. "But I can't start saying anything until the rest of the Rookie Nine is here including Gai's team. So would ya hurry up already and bring them?"

"How do you know about-?" Shino glared at the transparent woman behind his shades,

"About the Rookie nine and that other team?" She finished the question for him, as a coy smile tugged her lips. "To answer, anything that Hinata would know, I know. You see, I'm part of Hinata's essences, something I don't think that you would know in this world. My soul was created from hers; she created me without realizing it. Or more like reawakened me after a nice looong nap."

"Huh?" Her words lost them as soon as they came out her mouth. This annoyed Mei.

"Oh goddamnit! How many times am I gunna say this!?" She growled pulling at her hair, "I can't hold it in anymore! Get their sorry asses over here now so I can explain before I end up going out of my mind!!"

_

* * *

_

-Normal pov -World of Shinigami

The first thing that Hinata noticed about the strange group of friends was that they were tense. The air around them screamed anger and anguish, things that she could but could not relate to. She was told to wait by the front entrance before they were set to go. Now as she thought about that she pouted a little, feeling like she was being treated as a child, which she wasn't. '_But maybe I'm being a burden…_' She thought to herself, as she looked towards the ground.

The night was warm compared to the rainy night before. The wind blew against her long silky locks of indigo hair, as it swirl around her like a veil. She used her hands to brush it out of her eyes, '_I can't lose this opportunity though! I need to try to get back to the world of the living in my world. Going to this 'Soul Society' is the best option I have. If I stay long enough, those Hollows would eventually corner me again and again until I wouldn't have the strength to fight back anymore.'_

Sighing, she looked to the sky and her mood worsened. She didn't like this world much, the lights so bright from the town that she could not see the stars in the nighttime sky. Hinata was so use of seeing them so it surprised her that she was unable to see her little lights of hope. A star's light was like hope, as millions of them flew and embedded themselves in the sky, you could never stop the stars from shining. But it looked like the town outshone the stars itself.

"Excuse me."

Hinata jumped a mile, being snap out of her thoughts. Her instincts immediately reacted, shouting at her to grab her kunai and defend. But as she sharply turned around, she was surprise to see the girl with orange hair behind her. She relaxed quickly, placing her hand on her chest in order to calm her wild heart beat,

"I-I'm sorry, you s-scared me." Hinata laughed breathlessly, feeling a little ashamed that she nearly attacked someone who was willing to help her. The girl before her smiled, and waved away her apology. For the first time, Hinata got a clear view of the girl in front of her. She had waist length orange hair with two flower hair pins on either side of her bangs, a clear complexion, and storm gray eyes. She wore just a modest long pink skirt and a gray turtle neck, but what caught her attention was that her right arm was in a cast, bandages on her face and around her head as well. This girl got hurt by someone before yet she continued to smile,

"I'm the one who should apologize." She said, smiling carefree but with noticeable strain. "You must be bored out here all by yourself. Care if I join you?"

This caused Hinata to smile, "Not at all! B-but we haven't p-properly introduced ourselves, have w-we?"

"Oh yeah! My name is Inoue Orihime, nice to meet you." Orihime said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head, "There's no need to introduce yourself since you already did. But I know you must feel confuse about this world."

"H-How-?"

"Your face silly!" Laughing, she stretched out Hinata's cheek with her good arm, "You look so gloomy! You should smile even if you're feeling like this."

"I guess your r-right." Hinata's fondness of the girl increase, she acted just like- "Sakura."

"Ne?" Orihime looked confused, pulling her hand away.

"O-Oh, it's just that you act j-just like my friend Sakura-chan! She always s-scolded me when I was b-being to gloomy, and now that I-I think about it, I miss that." A look of sadness and happiness flash her eyes when she remembered her pink-haired friend. Orihime nodded understanding,

"It's nice to meet a soul that remembers there past, it nearly breaks my heart every time I see a soul who doesn't know how they died or who they once loved." Shaking her head to get rid of the subject, she brought up a new one. "Has anyone explained to you about the war that's going on right now?"

"War!?" Hinata's mouth dropped open in shock, "How! W-When?"

Orihime nodded gravely, "It started a while back but now the attack has been more aggressive and now all of our friends are in high danger. But we're safe for the time being, the Soul Society are sending reinforcements, Shinigami, and we're waiting for the final battle that will happen in winter. That's why things around here have been to much more cold and tense."

"Is that how you g-got injured." It wasn't a question but a statement, Hinata eyebrows met in empathy as she reached out to touch Orihime's arm, "Can you or anyone h-heal it?"

"Actually I can. See I have powers, that of Shun Shun Rikka. It's kinda complicated but my powers can heal mostly all wounds and defend me, and I have one attack for offense. But I don't like to fight so usually I'm in the background as the healer. One of the best healers in the Soul Society commented me on my level of healing which was that of a Lieutenant's!" Even though Orihime explained the best she could have, Hinata was at a serious lost.

"Um…" Hinata ignored her own confusion, and asking a better question, "If you're healing powers are g-good, then why not h-heal yourself?"

"Oh…" Orihime's eyes immediately downcast, "My friend Chad is currently healing, even though he trying to move around he's still in pain. He nearly died that day we were in that fight and if Kurosaki-kun hadn't come-" Her breath got caught in her throat, "Well… we wouldn't be here right now."

"Inoue-san…"

"Inoue or just Orihime if you like." She smiled trying to gain her normal attitude even though she remembered something painful. Deciding not to push any farther Hinata allow the subject to change again,

"Then call me Hinata, r-rather call me anything other t-than my last name." Both girls smiled as they knew this friendship would grow in time. They began to talk again more about the system of the world Hinata was in, the door to shop opened. Hinata looked slightly surprised seeing Rukia, Renji and Ichigo come out all in there black robes followed closely by a black cat.

"Kurosaki-kun! Yoruichi-san! Kuchiki-san, Abarai-san!" Orihime said smiling at her companions, and friends walking towards them. Hinata followed in caution, trying to bend in with the background. "What took you so long?"

"The gaki." Answered Renji with a bored look,

"That twerp can argue about anything!" Ichigo groaned rubbing the back of his head with his hand. Rukia threw both of them an annoyed look,

"He wouldn't have if you two left the subject about his height alone!" She scolded them but she knew it was a lost cause as she rolled her eyes. But she did her eyes caught Hinata's, causing her to immediately flusher in embarrassment. Rukia raised an eyebrow,

"Hey, you soul." This annoyed Hinata slightly, but Rukia continued being the blunt person that she was. "Are you blind by any chance?"

"My name's H-Hinata," She tried to say is forcefully but with her meek voice it was a little pitiful, "And I'm not blind, everyone born in my family has white eyes like this."

"I see." Rukia mused. Hinata felt her eye twitched as Rukia dismissed the whole thing by turning her attention to Orihime, "Time to go, we need to leave and be back as soon as possible to get back our post. Inoue, can you withdraw your power from Chad? You know that your power can only reach him from a certain distance, and it won't be possible since Soul Society is in another dimension. Don't worry with Hanataro-kun here so he'll take care of his wounds till we get back. "

"Alright." The said girl nodded, as her hairpins began to glow faintly and in a flash, two flower petal shape light came from the shop and rejoined her hairpins. The kunoichi looked at the display in slight awe remembering Orihime's power, '_Was that it? Amazing…_'

"You child, are very lucky to get personally escort by some of the best Shinigami in the Soul Society." The voice startled Hinata as it was only loud enough for her to hear, Yoruichi jumped onto her shoulder still in her cat form, but her nearly-glowing yellow eyes lock onto Hinata's lavender ones. Yet a sly grin remained on her face, "This will be interesting though, Kisuke was right about you."

"What-?"

"We're wasting time, let's go!" Renji barked, swinging his sword over his shoulder, looking quite menacing for those who didn't know him. Rukia nodded in agreement as Ichigo followed behind slightly annoyed, again Hinata was taken back by the length of his sword and vaguely wondered if any could use it other than Ichigo. Her musing was interrupted when she saw Renji take his own sword of its sheath,

"Everybody ready?" His question was mainly at Hinata, who nodded fiercely in return. Her eyes held that same determination that Renji gave respect for and without another thought Renji stabbed the air itself. Within a second, the place where he had stabbed made a bright shining line of light within the space. Then turning it side ways like a key, the light spread and took the form of traditional Japanese siding doors. Hinata looked in amazement for the seventh time that day. Renji put away his sword as the door opened and out came a few black butterflies. Ichigo scowled more at them as they brushed against his face, he didn't seem really fond of them. Orihime giggled at them while Rukia and Renji were already stepping into the portal.

Surprisingly, the butterflies were all nearly around Hinata as she held back a giggle as one landed on her nose. Brushing it away, she grinned.

"Let's go."

_

* * *

_

-Normal pov -World of Shinobi

"This is going to be _so_ troublesome…"

Those were the first words that came out of Shikamaru mouth when he step foot in the Hokage's Chamber. There he saw nearly everyone gather together, crowding the big room. He noted that Neji stood in the corner with Gai, who looked unusually calm, and Kakashi, who was without his book, at his sides, as if to restrain him more than protect him. Shikamaru grew very wary at that fact and decided the safest place when be on the other side room, away from them.

He did not know why he was call along with all the other Rookie Nine's, or what was left of it, and Gai's team. All he knew was that one second he was playing shoji with Chouji and the next minute order, rather forced, here. Sighing, he rubbed his head, knowing trouble would come and it would come with vengeance. Grumbling under his breath, he was surprised to see Naruto and the others on his team back from there mission. Shikamaru eyebrows met in confusion, he had heard they were late coming from their mission. Itachi wasn't reported dead yet nor was Sasuke here thus he thought the mission was a failure. But the fact that Hinata wasn't there with them, and the fact Naruto and Sakura were covered in blood made him worried.

Interrupting everyone's thoughts, Tsunade finally spoke breaking the silence. "I know you're all wondering why you were called here today, but I'm afraid we had no choice in the matter. I need to inform you all about-"

"Lady Hinata is dead."

The voice belonged to none other than Hyuuga Neji. A collection of gasps were heard all around the room, but Tenten and Lee didn't only looking towards there teammate in sadness, being informed earlier by him. Naruto cringed while Sakura squeezed his shoulder supportively. Kurenai was the first to recover, turning angrily to the Hyuuga.

"What the hell?! How is she dead!? I mean, she couldn't have died from a mission like that! You're lying -!"

Being only about five months with child, the usually composed Kurenai snapped at the Hyuuga. Yamato placed a hand on her shoulder as she growled dangerously at him, before looking towards the ground, her fist clenched. "I don't believe you. I won't believe you. Hinata didn't die just from a pitiful mission like this."

"She didn't die because she was weak, Kurenai." Tsunade sighed, rubbing her temples. She prayed there would be sake later. "From the information that was gathered, Hyuuga Hinata died trying to protect one of her fellow comrades during a fight with the Akatsuki."

"She went up against Akatsuki?!" Ino cried out, shocked at the boldness of her friend's action. Silently, others agreed while Naruto looked away with a grimace, knowing what was too come next.

"There's no way she would have survive then…" Kakashi said, pointing out the obvious.

However, Sakura shook her head. "Hinata didn't go up against them… she didn't even fight them… Instead, she saw-" Her voice cracked a little, startling the room of shinobi's. "She saw o-one of us about to be killed from a strike from Tobi. She jumped in the way of him before the blow could be dealt. It was a sword wound and it cut clean through her left lung, sliced two major arteries and scraped her heart." Sakura suddenly sounded very tired, as she recalled the wounds she could not heal. "Hinata didn't die immediately, only until she gave us her final words of parting."

"She died to protect who exactly?" The question came to Kurenai's lips before she could stop it.

"Shouldn't that be obvious?" Kiba snarled, while his eyes narrowed slightly.

A silence filled the room as Naruto then felt every eye in the room find and lock on him. He managed to shrug it off by looking directly at Tsunade, who actually began to look her age in weariness. His blue eyes darken again in sadness as Naruto gave a sigh.

"But this isn't why we called you guys here." He said, his tone becoming very devoid of emotion. "After Hinata died… Mei appeared and took Hinata's body with her. Somewhere."

"What!" Neji growled, nearly lunging at the boy at the new information, but Gai and Kakashi kept him check. "Who the hell is this 'Mei'?!"

"_That would be me."_ A voice cut him off, and again out of nowhere, Mei's transparent figure appeared on the left side of Tsunade. She faced them with her lips in a cruel kind of smile. "I'm sooo sorry to make all of you sooo sad, but I don't have time to listen to you guys mope around like little babies. And, as much as I like seeing a fight, I'm afraid we'll have to save it for later." All the ninjas that didn't know of her presence freaked out; most took defensive stance with kunais out.

"Who -no- WHAT the hell are you?" Kurenai snapped again, her mood swings returning. The others were just at a state of slight shock as they mentally began to think of a way to fight a transparent figure.

However Tsunade brought them back to reality. "Calm yourselves! This woman, no matter her appearance, is our temporary ally and is the only way we have contact with Hyuuga Hinata."

Naruto flinched again at the name as though he was nearly struck with a whip. The name brought back memories and guilt.

"How is this woman the only contact we have with Hinata-sama?! She's dead, isn't she?!" Neji demanded, and Tenten, who was glaring at the apparition, got added to the list of people holding him back when Mei smirked at the Hyuuga genius. And Lee was alternating looks between the emotion-ridden Neji and the strange entity in their midst.

"Strange Neji-nii-san, you're acting so different today." Mei mused, ignoring his question completely. Neji nearly roared when she said that, only held back as Gai and Kakashi bound his arms.

"You wrench! Don't you dare call me that!" He yelled at her uncharacteristically. '_Only Hinata-sama can!_' He finished in his mind, more sorrowful than angry as he slowly became limp in grief. Mei giggled.

"Mei, this isn't a joke!" Naruto snap at her, "You're playing with people's feelings here! Just tell us what happened to her already?"

She faked a pout but answered, "Hinata isn't dead… completely."

"What-?"

"Completely?! I saw her die in my arms! How is she not dead!?" Sakura yelled at Mei,

"This is a load of bull!" Kiba cursed, "I knew we should've killed you when we had the chance to!"

A vein on Mei's forehead began to throb as she tried to continue her explanation only to keep getting bombarded with questions. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "I haven't finished explaining yet!"

"Even if you aren't done, there's no way that she could still be alive. No can come back after death." Shikamaru said with a grumble.

Her patience was thinning out now, "Look oh-mighty-genius, yes, you can. If you have the right requirements."

"Liar!" Ino said with a glare. The others agree as they all continue the on-slaughter of questions towards the woman. Mei began shaking in anger and looked like she was going blow any second.

"Where is she?! Is she okay?! Can we talk to her now?!" Naruto ignored his teammate's arguments of Hinata's death. What matter to him now was her safety. She was still alive that gave him such relief—it was as if thousands of pounds of weight lifted off his shoulders. "Mei, tell us already!!"

"Shut up and let me finish!!" Mei snapped, punching Naruto in the face causing him to fall to the floor in shock. He looked in surprise thinking that she could not hurt him in such a form. She growled slightly and her own Hyuuga white eyes flashed in anger. "I can't even get the chance to explain! Man, how could Hinata fall in love with a guy like you?! You have the patience of a toad!"

Naruto immediately went silent and his head dropped down as he held his bruised cheek half-heartedly. His pink-haired teammate hesitated in helping him, but decided against it. He had to get over this on his own. Hinata gave her life to him because she loved him. And now he was left with the responsibility of never noticing her feelings.

"Enough of this! I've brought them here, now tell us why." Tsuande demanded as Mei gave a dismissive wave to the kunoichi, already calm down again.

Sai, who remain unbearably quiet throughout the whole ordeal, looked at the woman with sudden interest, "Mei-san, I've been meaning to ask you this…but what exactly are you? You certainly are not human. Not just in physical structure."

"Always blunt as ever. Sai-san, you really need lessons in being polite especially to women, this'll save you from punches from Sakura-chama!" Mei pointed out, but ignored his insult and answered his question. "You may all being wondering why I know you, am I right?"

Some nodded reluctantly, and the transparent woman smirked. "See? But to answer, you are correct Sai-san. I'm not in the slightest human. In fact my existence is nothing at all but a figment of flickering power. My personality was made for me before I was created, as well my purpose. I am only to do what I came to do and that is all I was made to be. I am a weapon, a zanpankuto to be precise."

"You're a sword!?" Tenten yelled out of turn,

"Yep, Hun." She smiled at the weapon mistress, "And you're my type of person, a person who respects all types of weapon be big or small. But my existence is different from the zanpankuto that may exist in this world. Hell, I'm even different from the zanpankutos where I come from!"

She chuckled before continuing._ "_For my lifestyle, Swords are born from part of there wielders essences. Hinata is my wielder and I am her weapon, this makes me connected with her in both in mind, soul and heart. I'm part of her as she is part of me. And this is how I know all of you, I was made to have every bit of memory she has. However what separates me from being just an original sword is that I'm not whole. I'm only half of Hinata's zanpankuto and the other half of her sword is currently waiting on standby for further orders."

"My head hurts…" Chouji groaned trying to keep up, others were struggling as well. The farfetched information was too much to take in at one time and she was certainly not helping.

"Trust me, its gunna keep on hurting because I'm not in the even at the start," Mei giggled gleefully seeing his pain, before teasing them. "This is fun~! I know something you don't know~!"

Neji snorted, "Even if you are part of Hinata-sama's essence, you act nothing like her."

"Very true, nii-san!" Mei drawled out and Neji glared, "I was made to have the personality of a rude woman who wasn't at all faze by comments. It's sooo much better than being a meek and submissive Hina-chan! Now are you going to listen to me now, ne?"

Shino glowered at the woman, "I still do not trust you woman, so don't you dare think for a second that-."

"That what?" Mei said arrogantly, challenging the buy-user. He could only glare at the woman behind his sunglasses. "That's right! Nothing, buddy. So don't you dare think of threatening me! If I had it my way, I would have been left you losers and be on my merry little way in helping out Hinata-chan!"

"What do you mean, 'help her'?" Sakura caught her words, "She's dead. Isn't she?" She was beginning to question her own herself.

"Feh. If I ever get the chance to explain," The ghostly woman said shaking her head, "Look, I'm only gunna say this once so you better listen up. Hinata-chan is still alive. She is not in this world at the moment. She isn't even in the universe either. See, Hinata-chan's destiny is much bigger than any of you would give her credit for. What she chooses, what she lives for, or whether she survives or not is all up to her. There are two universes that are caught up with all this fate-shit. That is to say, the World of Shinigami and this world, the World of Shinobi."

"Whoa there! You just lost me!" Shikamaru said in exasperation and the others were actually doing worse in keeping up. He rubbed his head keeping up with the nonsense coming from her mouth. "Not only is she still alive—Hinata is another universe?!"

"That's what I said, didn't I?" Mei replied bored, as she rudely picked her ear.

His eyebrow twitched, "How is that possible then?"

"You are very narrow-minded, aren't you?" She rolled her eyes, "There are millions of other universes out there, and we're just one of them. So many to be name and unnamed. Life isn't the same in each world as each varies in the limits and boundaries they have. Usually no universes were to connect, but somehow Hinata became the expectation. She is like a thread tying this world and that other world together by the fact of who she is."

"Look, I don't care what the hell you're saying, but Hinata-sama's still alive, yes?" Neji intervene the woman, she threw him an annoyed look, "That means there must be a way we can bring her back, right-?"

"Buzz." Mei said, "You're wrong. You all are normal humans, not capable of traveling dimensions so you have no possible way to bring Hinata back here. In other words for you extra slow people out there, you can't bring her back."

"Then what's the point of telling us this!?" Naruto said, glaring at Mei,

She frowned, "Just because I said you can't, doesn't mean she can't. If all goes by plan, then she'll return home safe and sound and good as new."

"How?"

"How?" She repeated, with mock curiosity. "Well easy-weesy! All she got to do is make the right choices in the end."

"Ano… but why were we all called here then?" Chouji said, speaking up. "I mean, what are we suppose to do?"

"You all share a tie with Hinata, whether it's close or distance. Either way, you all are considered her friend, her fellow namaka so Hinata would do absolutely anything to help you guys. That makes you all tied to her fate. You all were suppose to meet her, graduate with her, and become friend with her not by chance because there is no such thing as coincidence, there is only the inevitable. Only Hitsuzen." (All xxxHolic and CLAMP fans, you may now begin screaming.)

"Wise words coming from someone so youthful!" Gai grinned at her, and she barely suppressed the shudder of looking at his eyebrows. "I believe you ma'am! I want to help as much as I can bring back Hinata-san!"

"I agree!" Lee joined in, just as enthusiastic as his mentor, "Hinata-san would gladly help if we were in any danger! She is someone worth having a friend and ally!"

Tenten nodded with a smile, "Me too. I want to help get Hinata back as much as possible."

"We all want to get Hinata back," Naruto got off the floor and stepped forward as everyone else agreed with a mutter around the room, "So what do with have to do to get our friend back?"

She gave a cheesy grin that only the normal Naruto could compete with, "Well, thanks everybody. I kinda appreciate all the support. Makes me feel like we could actually do this if we all help her. You really can't bring her back, but there is a way you can help her. What I'm about to say is due to circumstantial evidence that me and… the other half of Hinata's zanpankuto made. And judging by that, there is going to be a war soon. And it's going to be a big one. I'm talking about universes being involved."

"What?!" Tsunade snapped, her Hokage instincts kicking in, "We can't afford a war right now! We are already on the verge with Akatsuki coming after- I mean, coming to attack Konoha!"

"I know that, remember, I know everything that Hinata would know. I'm saying this only because someone is trying to take control of one universe then moving on to another on. Which in this case, is this universe."

"And that means we're involved whether we like it or not." Sai said to the woman, his glaze completely indifferent.

"I see…" The Hokage sighed and sank in her chair, her head bowed in pre-exhaustion. "Not only on the verge of one war, but two? Great, just great."

"I know what you're thinking. But the war that you are facing with is nothing compare to the one involving Hinata. However, the war you are facing with will determine whether this world will be destroyed or saved. I have no involvement with that, so I suggest you all be prepared for it. But, Hinata's whole being is tied to this war, the Universal war; because she is the reason it's going to happen. I cannot give you the information. Why? Because it is not the time to. Either way, when the war comes, you must fight in it to get her back to this world. So, I need to the remains of the original Rookie Nine and Gai's team to train in the art of using a zanpankuto."

"We gotta learn how to fight with a sword?" Kiba blinked at her,

"Yep, it's the only way you guys can actually stand a chance with these guys. In this war, the majority of fighters use a zanpankuto. So if you don't have one, you can't attack or defend." Mei explained.

"So only they can help? No one else but the Rookie Nine and Gai's Team?" Kurenai said. When Mei nodded, her hand shot to her mouth in fear. "But-but! Can't you send someone else?"

"Look lady, only those whose fate has intertwined with Hinata's can do with. I'm going to teach you all how to fight to prepare for this up coming war. Do any of you would like to decline?" Mei called out in the room.

"Um, but many of us don't have any experiences with a sword." Sakura said as Naruto nodded beside her.

"No prob!" Mei grinned, "Cuz I'm going to teach you all to use a zanpankuto!!"

**

* * *

**

**A/N:Was that unexpected or what? XDD I hope you guys will look forward to the Naruto gang learning there own zanpankuto! Its gunna be fun to write! But this chapter was quite boring wasn't it? It was all filled with info and nothing really interesting! But don't worry; next chapter will make up for it with action and a fight! Hinata is gunna get quite surprised when coming to the Soul Society! I've actually been waiting to write this chapter! But I'm not gunna spoil it~ Hehehe. As always I want to give a special shout out to my Co writer- BrokenAngel-chan and beta Rosie-chan, who supported me even though they didn't have to! You guys will rock always. :3**

**I just had to, HAD TO, write that Hitsuzen part. I'm stuck on CLAMP and it's been bugging the crap out of me. It came out to me thinking of also making this a slight Xover with xxxHolic and TRC! But don't get your hopes up.**

Now please, I beg you, review. They keep the story alive and the less reviews I get--the less motivation I get to write it! Please readers, review! Review if you want the next chapter~!

_NEXT CHAPTER!_ _**Chapter 6:**_ _**Battle? Yoruichi vs. Hinata!**_


End file.
